A Grey Prisoner
by Runawaywriter28
Summary: The feared Queen Anastasia ruled the land and the people of her nation from her dark castle. When she encounters Christian on her travels into town, she takes him as her prisoner. Nobody ever leaves the Queen's lair alive but is Christian the exception? Is the Queen all that she seems? HEA - short story
1. Chapter 1

Christian Grey walked around the cold streets looking for something to eat. He was starving hungry, it had been 2 days since he'd last ate. There were a few other people in a similar position to him walking the streets, some were busking and others were sat down looking hopeless. This was the life of many in the outskirts of London at this time. Unemployment was high after the huge banking crisis, government spending was low and many were living on the streets looking for a job. Christian had been lucky and had only been out of work for a month. His beautiful face and his high education level worked to his advantage to secure him a job at the engineering factory, however, that had now gone bankrupt. The city was in fear, great fear, of the oppressive Queen Anastasia. At the age of just 22 she had taken over the thrown and was known by many as the 'evil queen.' Christian had never met her, or seen her, but he'd heard many stories about her from his fellow men. There were tales of her ordering her cooks head to be chopped off because he hadn't cooked her meal right; another of her having a torture cell in her castle where she put people who got in her way. Christian wasn't sure what to believe, he assumed that the Queen was just normal; that was until the day they met.

It was around midday and the cold winter snow was swirling through the air coating the streets in a blanket of white. Christian and his brother Elliot had been out since the early hours. Usually one of them stayed in their 'spot' on the street where they kept their few belongings but today, they'd decided to try and move somewhere else. It was unusually quiet on the streets, usually the pavement was covered with people trying to make money and bargaining but today, nobody was there.

"Christian, I'm going to go and see if the old mine has any spaces left, at least it's warm and dry there," Elliot said.

"Good idea, El,"

"I'll be back soon, I'll find you," Elliot ran off down the street, wrapping his tarnished coat tightly around his shoulders.

Around half an hour later, Christian was still walking the streets when he heard what could only be described as a blood curdling scream. He whipped his head around immediately to see a horse drawn carriage speeding down the streets heading straight for him. He heard his name being shouted somewhere in the distance but he couldn't move an inch. His mind screamed for him to move out of the way; jump, dive, anything to move out of the way of the carriage but his feet stayed glued to the floor. He closed his eyes and waited for the horses and carriage to collide with him but instead, 3 men jumped out and wrestled him to the floor. One pointed a gun at his head and the other two pinned him down.

"Say your prayers," the one holding the gun said, tugging the trigger. Christian could hear his brothers voice screaming his name and then it stopped. He realised that one of their friends must have put their hand over his mouth and he was thankful for that. He couldn't watch Elliot getting killed before him. Christian shut his eyes once more and waited for the bullet to ring through his ears. His breathing was heavy, his body was shaking and he knew this was the end of his life; his last few moments on earth. But then he heard shuffling and a ladies voice yelling. He opened his eyes slightly to see a beautiful woman with brunette hair and a crown on her hair descending from the carriage, she wore an elegant gown and he knew that it must be Queen Anastasia. He thought back to all of the stories he'd heard about what she did to her victims; would she behead him? torture him? was it better to just get shot now and end it quickly?

"Put that gun down now, Taylor," she said slapping the back of his head.

"Yes maam," he said bowing his head. The Queens gazed flicked to Christian and her eyebrows rose slightly in surprise. Her eyes ran up the length of his body and then over his face. She analysed him. He was gorgeous, the most beautiful man she'd ever seen and his eyes were the colour of silver. He looked terrified. She didn't know why but she didn't want him dead... yet. She wanted some use out of him first. She was Queen Anastasia, she'd murdered men with her bare hands before, but this poor man in tattered clothing was defying her thoughts.

"What's your name?" she asked in her usual harsh tone, standing above him. His eyes were encapsulating and she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Christian... Christian Grey," he stuttered.

"Let him go," she told the men who were holding him down. They did so immediately, getting up and standing next to Taylor, the man who was pointing a gun at him.

"Get up," she told Christian who scrambled to his feet. He bowed his head looking at the floor and she came a little closer to him.

"Look at me," she demanded, he snapped his head up to look at her, grey eyes meeting blue ones.

"Get in," she ordered, pointing at the carriage. He saw all 3 of her guards looking shocked, mouths gaping. She turned and glared at them.

"Come," she told him, grabbing his arm. One of the guard's opened the door to her carriage and she climbed in, beckoning him to follow her. He noticed Elliot out of the window as he got in and saw that he was crying. Christian gulped. This was it. He was going to be tortured to death at the hands of the queen. He was going to be locked in her dungeon, chained to a wall and beaten to death. He was terrified.

"Sit," she ordered, patting the seat next to her and he sat down carefully keeping as much distance as he could from her.

"Drive!" she yelled causing the cart to jerk as it sped through the streets.

"Where did you come from?" the queen asked in a harsh tone, not looking at him.

"I was... I was out on the streets your highness," he stuttered, she smirked at his nervousness. _She was going to have some fun with him._

"Why were you out on the streets?" she asked.

"I... I ... my brother and I have been out of work for a couple of weeks, we were looking for a job," the queen still didn't look at him but she could feel his shaking next to her. She was used to be people shaking with fear in her presence. It had happened more times that she cared to count and she usually relished in it.

"Are you cold, Christian?" she asked.

"No maam," he answered. She turned to look at him and noticed his attire. He wore battered old coat, a thin white shirt and grey slacks. She could see his muscles through his shirt and had to stop herself from licking her lips. What was this man doing to her? She wanted to tear off the thin material and have a proper look at him but that would have to wait until they were back in the castle. She couldn't imagine what her husband would do if he found out what she had planned for her handsome guest.

They arrived through the castle gates and Christian was planning to make a break for it. He would make a run for it as soon as the doors were open and hope to get shot. That had to be better than whatever the queen had in store for him. The door was opened and he was immediately hauled down to the ground by two of the guards.

"Handcuff him and take him to my bedroom, I'll be there shortly," The queen ordered.

Christian was handcuffed and hauled into the castle and up two flights of concrete stairs. Every wall was lined with pictures of Queen Anastasia, one particular picture caught his eyes, it was of her and a slightly short Latin American man. They both looked very serious, staring in front of them. He wondered who the man was; her husband perhaps?

"You're a dead man," one of the gaurds told him.

"Nobody ever comes into the castle and lives to tell the tale," the other sneered before they both started laughing.

"I give you an hour before somebody is getting your corpse,"

"You'll be down in the dungeon later tonight hanging from your ankles,"

A large wooden door was opened and Christian was hauled through into a beautiful room. It was completely white; the walls were white, the king sized bed was white and the carpet was white. There was a large window looking out across acres of land and flowers covered the cabinets and cupboard in vases. The room was warm from the lit fireplace, a stark change from the cool concrete covering the rest of the castle.

Christian was shoved to his knees by one of the guards and he bowed his head waiting in fear.

"Kneel there and wait for the queen, don't lift your head and don't look her in the eyes. She never usually kills people here, this will be the first time so I can't even imagine the stress of trying to get your blood out of that white carpet," Christian did as he was told and one of the guards, Taylor, stayed by the door watching him closely. Christian tried to keep his breathing even and calm himself down. He was on the verge of a panic attack. His knees were aching and his stomach hurt he was so hungry but that was the least of his troubles. After 10 minutes of waiting, he heard the click of heals coming up the concrete stairs and then the door of the room he'd entered swung open. He didn't dare look up but he knew it was her; the evil queen ready to spill his blood.

"Leave us, all of you," she ordered, Christian heard the shuffling of the guards exiting the room and the slam... and lock of the door. The queen moved past him without even acknowledging him. She went into the en-suite bathroom at the end of her room and turned on the bath. She went into her cupboard and grabbed a few towels before coming around the bed and opening the window. She went back into the bathroom and he heard her fiddling with the taps before her soft footsteps came back into the room.

"Look at me," she commanded standing in front of him. He rose his head slowly, starting at her bare feet and running up her gown covered body to her face. Her eyes were the bluest he'd ever seen and he noticed them soften slightly when she saw him.

"Stand up," she said, stepping back slightly. He did as he was told, standing to his full height. He was at least 6 inches taller than her and found himself looking down at her. She stared at him for a moment contemplating.

"Strip," she ordered. He raised his eyebrows, about to open his mouth to protest.

"You don't answer back to your queen, you obey her," Christian gulped and his fingers went to the top button of his shirt. With shaky fingers he undid the button and the moved onto the next one. The queen watched in fascination licking her lips as more buttons were undone and more skin and muscle was revealed. When he got down to the bottom button he peeled the shirt from his shoulders and she raked her eyes over his fine upper body. Tanned skin, muscle, slight chest hair, a 'v' line and happy trail leading into his trousers, he was perfection. She looked back at his face struggling to believe that such perfection could exist.

"Take off your trousers," she ordered, her eyes turning cold when she realised he hadn't done as she asked. His shaky hands undid the clasp button and the zipper of his pants and they fell the floor. He hooked his thumbs in his undershorts and pulled them to the floor as well. Christian Grey had been naked in front of his fair share of women in his life. He'd taken many women to bed, had many women undress him but he'd never felt vulnerable before. The way the queen was assessing his body was making him feel uncomfortable.

"Very nice," she smirked looking at his crotch and moving her eyes upwards.

"Come," she said walking towards the bathroom. She turned to look at him.

"Get in the bath." she ordered stepping aside to allow him access to the tub, "when is the last time you ate?" she asked as he stepped into the warm water. He couldn't remember the last time he'd soaked in a tub and it was heaven. Every muscle in his body let out a sigh and he could help a moan escape his lips. That moan travelled straight the queens core and she was shocked to realise just how turned on she was just from looking at his beautiful body; but he really was a stunning creature. He was only the second man she'd ever seen naked in her life. The first, her husband Jose, did no compare in the slightest to Christian Grey. Jose's body was flabby, he was shorter than her, even without heals, and his cock was small and unappealing. Christian was the opposite, tall, covered in muscle and his cock, even flaccid was huge and thick; Delicious.

"2 days ago, your highness," Christian answered

"I'll get you something to eat, you're going to need your strength," he didn't see the smirk on her lips and he gulped. He knew that she was going to wash him, feed him and then kill him painfully slowly for hours on end until the last breath escaped his body. Or maybe she would drown him in the bath? She left the room and in his mind he took an inventory of every exit he saw walking in. He grabbed some of the sweet smelling soap from the side of the tub and washed his hair and body. The queen watched hungrily from the door as he cleaned himself.

"Close your eyes," she demanded walking towards him. He did as she asked, going completely still, was she going to slit his throat? _the bathtub would be easier to clean that the white carpets_ he thought. He was surprised when she got a jug of water and spilled it over his head to wash the suds away. Her hand went into his hair, running through it, her nails scratching his scalp making him shiver all over his body. She stopped spilling the water over him and he watched as her gaze ran over the length of him. She licked her lips and used one long fingernail to travel over his torso and down the ridges of his muscles to his soft dick. She grabbed him in her hand and squeezed hard causing him to groan. She giggled and did it again causing him to twitch and grow.

"Get out of the bath," she ordered. He stood from the bath and she handed him a towel to dry himself. She lead him back into the bedroom and he noticed that there was food and a mug of something hot by the door.

"Kneel by the bed," she ordered, going to get the food and drink. She handed him the mug and he took a long gulp on the liquid, sighing as it soothed his dry throat. She sat down on the bed and he watched as she grabbed a fork and spooned a little of what looked like chicken pie onto it. _Was she going to eat in front of him? starve him to death?_ he wondered. He didn't have to wonder for long.

"Open your mouth," the queen said. Christian did as she asked and she fed his a bite of the pie. It was delicious and he was ravenous for more. She continued to feed him until every morsel was gone and he drank the rest of his drink. She watched him carefully as he ate and drank. She watched his body, continually running her eyes up and down; focussing mainly on his face and his crotch. She ran her fingers through his wet hair, gathering the strands that had fallen onto his forehead and pulled hard, yanking his face upwards to meet her gaze.

"Now, you are going to work for me, here, you will be my plaything, you will have the room attached to mine and you will pleasure me to earn your life," the queen said, "you may address me as 'my queen' in this room and you will do whatever I ask of you, is that understood? you ask no questions, you simply do exactly as I say," Christian was shocked. She wanted him to be her plaything? he couldn't believe it. He didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. He loved sex; of course he did. But to be forced to pleasure a woman for his life?

"Answer me!" she yelled yanking harder on his hair and grabbing his chin with her other hand.

"Yes my queen," he said softly, trying to contain his emotions.

* * *

 **AN** \- Hey! so this is going to be a short story. I had the idea from reading some of the Once Upon a Time fanfiction's and thought I'd give it a shot. If you don't like it, don't read it, stories like this aren't for everyone. Please let me know what you think, ideas are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Every breath in his body was looking for an escape. Maybe he could jump out the window? or maybe he could sneak out of the castle at night? his eyes were watching the queens every move, she was calculating him; eyeing him closely.

"Now, I want you to lift my dress up around my hips," she ordered, he lifted his shaky hands as she released her grip on his hair. He slowly inched her skirt up until it was around her hips revealing milky thighs, silk panties and a garter belt. He couldn't help the blood rushing to his groin when he looked at her. She was beautiful. Ana felt herself becoming more and more wet as his large, smooth hands dragged her dress up to her hips. She noticed his eyes glaze over and his cock grow bigger and couldn't help but smirk.

"Now, I want you to unhook my stockings from my garter belt," she spoke in a soft sultry voice. He did as she was asked, unclipping the stockings from the belt. She put her left foot on his shoulder and shivered as his warm fingers rolled the stocking down her leg. He accidently stroked her leg as he dragged the material downwards and swallowed as he felt silky smooth skin. She moved her other foot to his shoulder and he did the same with her other stocking, making sure to keep his fingers from brushing her soft skin. He was sweating; a mixture of arousal and fear coursed through him making his blood boil in his body. His eyes locked with hers awaiting her next command; she was smirking at him. He didn't know what that meant. A part of him wanted to stop, but most of him; namely his aching arousal told him to keep going to save himself from a cruel death that would await him if he didn't do as she asked.

"Pull my panties down my legs," she whispered, her voice low and sprinkled with lust. He gulped at her command and his hands shook as he smoothed them up her legs to grab hold of the silky grey panties covering her heat. He hooked his fingers inside them and dragged them slowly down her body, his eyes locking with her moist centre, weeping to be touched. He pulled them down to her feet and they fell to the floor, his eyes darted back to hers awaiting her command. His lust was outdriving any fear or doubt he had. All he could think about was tasting her arousal. She parted her legs slowly, revelling in his reaction. He licked his lips, his gaze burning into her as she revealed her most sacred area to him. His gaze made her burn all over, she was soaking wet, she knew she was and he could smell it. Just his gaze and his body made her body ache for release. It had never been like that with Jose, he'd never made her aroused, he'd never brought her pleasure, he'd never made her feel like she'd combust if she didn't get relief as soon as possible. There was something about this man that made her shiver all over.

"I want you to use your lips and tongue between my legs, I want you to taste every inch of me and you are not to stop until I say so," she breathed.

"Yes my queen," he whispered, not moving his eyes from her centre. She lay back on the bed and moved her legs further apart so he could manoeuvre himself between them. He lifted her legs over his shoulders and held her hips in his hands as he dove straight in, devouring her like a starving man. Her back shot off the bed, a strangled moan escaping her throat. She wasn't anticipating the sudden move but he was so skilled. She couldn't help but wonder how many women he'd touched like this; how many women he'd had screaming his name as he made them come apart. She moved her hands to the back of his head, holding on for dear life as he licked and sucked her sodden sex. He didn't need direction; he knew exactly where to touch to make her writhe in pleasure. Before long she was on the brink and one last tug off her swollen nub sent her swirling into heaven shouting his name so loud that it echoed through the castle. He continued to lick her as she came down from her high, her taste was delicious as he lapped at her essence waiting for the instruction.

"Stop," she breathed, her voice quivering as well as her legs. He did as he was told, moving his head away from her molten mound and letting her legs drop gently from his shoulders. She lay still until she'd caught her breath and then sat up to look at him. "Good boy," she smirked. She sat up a little further and he bowed his head slightly.

"Lay back on the bed," she demanded softly. He climbed onto the large bed, sinking into the plush mattress and laying flat with his head on the pillows. She watched his every movement, her eyes drawn to the very large piece of equipment bobbing between his legs. She'd only seen one other man naked before; her husband, and he was nothing compared to Christian. She didn't know how something that big would feel inside her, stretching her walls, but she couldn't wait to find out. She was fascinated by him; how could anything be so perfect? how could any man be so beautiful? She moved her gaze from his arousal, up his muscular body, past his strong arms and up to his sculpted face. He was a work of art. He watched her as her eyes rolled around his body. He felt uncomfortable; exposed. He didn't know whether she was going to mount him or murder him.

Without warning, Ana dragged her fingernails down his chest, scratching so hard she left red marks in her wake. He winced but tried not to move. She did it again down his thigh, her nails digging into the thick muscle and moving down to his knee. She straddled his thighs and moved her hands to the hem of her dress, pulling it up her body slowly. Christian eyes watched as more and more milky skin was exposed to him and she threw her dress to the ground. She unhooked her garter belt, moving the lacy material from around her hips and then unhooked her bra, revealing two peaks of milky flesh. Christian groaned, he wanted to run his tongue between the valley of her perfect breasts, circle her stiff pink nipples with his tongue and suck them into his mouth. Ana bent down and kissed Christians lips, tasting her arousal. She forced his mouth apart with her insistent tongue and licked her way around his mouth. She kissed him until they were out of breath before bringing his hands to her breasts.

"Pinch and touch me whilst I go exploring," she commanded, her voice strong even with the heavy lust oozing from her. Her lips travelled down from one pec to the other and downwards, kissing every barrel of muscle on his stomach. She licked along the line of his Adonis belt, nipping when her mouth caught the trail of hair leading to his groin. She grabbed the thick root of his arousal in her hands, squeezing hard causing him to groan loudly and close his eyes.

"Don't make another sound unless I ask you to, you do that again and I will have you beaten and starved in the castle dungeon, understand?" she asked, her eyes fierce. He nodded so she squeezed him harder.

"Answer me!"

"Yes, I'm sorry my queen," Christian stroked his fingers over her breasts causing Goosebumps to erupt on her flesh. Ana nodded and started to move her hand slowly up and down his thick cock relishing in the uneasy pants of breath escaping his lips.

"Don't make a sound," she growled, moving her hand a little faster. His face was almost red with restraint, he was desperate to moan out as her hand caressed and squeezed him. She smiled at his efforts; a sadistic smile that worried him immensely. She dipped her head and circled the lips of his hard member with the tip of her tongue. He squeezed his eyes shut to try to shut out one of the many sensations pouring out of him but it was no use; her tongue was driving him insane.

"Open your eyes and watch what I'm doing to you," she demanded, before sinking her mouth as far as she could onto him, caressing the length that she couldn't fit in her mouth. He swallowed a whine of desperation, his body was on fire and her mouth was destroying ever ounce of self control he had. Ana watched his struggle with fascination. Jose usually came the second she touched him, he never lasted very long. Christian was desperate and restrained but still seemed to be in complete control of his reactions. She removed him from her mouth with a pop, licking up the side of his cock before rubbing her hands up and down it again.

"Good boy," she smirked, watching him swallow in trepidation, "you taste delicious," she whispered, her words were attacking his will but he knew that he needed to hold on. The thought of being locked in a dungeon and tortured was enough to control his tongue; sexual torture had to be better than whatever else she'd have planned for him if he didn't obey her.

"If you do as I ask, you will be rewarded. If you don't serve me well, you will be punished," she said leaning down to his ear, she licked the lobe, pulling it into her mouth, "and I give very harsh and painful punishments, Christian," she warned, pulling back and letting go of his throbbing cock. He panting with relief at having passed that test and watched as she lay down next to him, completely naked and parted her thighs.

"I want you to climb on top of me, between my legs and I want you to fuck me. I will tell you how I fast or slow I want it, I will direct you and you will do exactly as I ask. Is that clear?" she demanded.

"Yes, my queen," Christian said moving between her legs so that the head of his hardness was touching her centre. He'd never been commanded during sex before, he'd always taken the lead. He wasn't sure what she expected of him but his throbbing member was painfully hard awaiting the instruction to plunge inside of her. She moved her hands to his back and scratched her nails drawing a red path just like she had before. Christian almost groaned and she smirked at him.

"You can speak now and moan all you want, but you must do exactly as I ask," Christian moaned his consent and she moved her hands to the rounded muscle of his sculpted ass, squeezing lightly.

"I want you to bury yourself inside of me and then stop until I say to move," she commanded, Christian positioned himself at her core once more and pushed himself inside her tight, wet heat. He was so big and she was so tight that her eyes watered as he stretched her and his muscles shook with the effort to push inside. With a final snap of his hips, he was buried to the hilt inside of her and she felt her body start to adjust to his intrusion. Her nails stabbed into his broad shoulders like 10 sharp knives and she waited until the slight discomfort turned into a tingling pleasure.

"Move slowly at first until I instruct you otherwise," Christian did as she asked, thrusting into her slowly and gently, massaging her tender walls so she could feel every ridge and vein in his arousal.

"mmm Christian," she moaned when he hit a particular spot that turned every muscle in her body into goo. He grunted, struggling to keep up the slow pace, her muscles squeezing him in a vice grip. He didn't even realise he was sweating until a drop rolled from his nose, dripping into the valley between her breaths.

"Faster, fuck me hard, make me cum," Ana moaned forcing his head down to her breasts so he could take one of her pebbled nipples between his lips. She rolled her lips with his, trying to enforce and control his pace but failing. He was too strong to outmanoeuvre.

"I'm close... harder," she moaned. He was close too but he was trying to hold back. His hips slammed into hers so hard that the headboard smacked the wall with a thump every time he thrust his hips. Her moans were becoming louder and longer, shrill cries escaping her lips until she fell into euphoria shouting his name as he continued to rock into her pulsing heat.

"Cum. I know you're close, cum inside me now," she panted and he pumped his lips twice more before releasing himself inside of her body with a groan of satisfaction, trying to hold himself up from collapsing on top of her.

"lie down next to me," she panted. He gently lifted himself until he could roll off her body and onto the cool sheets beside her on the bed. He was drenched in sweat, his body not accustomed to being controlled and instructed in the bedroom.

"mmm, I think I'll keep you," she groaned, delicious sore but satisfied after her climax. He gulped at her confession, how long would she keep him for?


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, one of the guard's had brought Christian some fresh clothes and a metal cup of water. He dressed and drank it in 3 gulps, trying to ignore the knowing look the guard was giving him.

"Handcuff him," Ana demanded. Christian held his hands out, knowing that the consequences for resisting weren't worth it. The guard placed the handcuffs on him and Ana dismissed him.

"I'll show you your room," she said, beckoning him to follow her. They went into the en-suite and through a door at the back. There was a dimly lit corridor leading to another open room with a number of branches of corridors leading to staircases on the way to the room. It was cold in the room but there was a single bed, a desk with a chair and a small window. He looked around and noticed another darkened room in the back with a bath and a toilet.

"I don't usually treat my 'guests' so nicely, but you served me well in bed this afternoon and as long as you continue to do so, we won't have a problem," she unlocked his handcuffs and he sat down on the end of the bed.

"The door will be locked unless I summon you, there is an opening in the door for your meals to be served through, you have a small bathroom with running water and you will be served food 3 times a day. If you want to walk the grounds then I will have to grant you access and 2 guards will accompany you. You will do whatever I ask when I summon you, no matter what times it is, do you understand?" Ana asked looking down on the handsome prisoner.

"Yes, my queen," he whispered.

"My husband is overseas at the moment and he hasn't been home for a few months. If he comes home, you will not be collected. You will stay here and wait for me to summon you when he has gone, when I want you, a guard will knock and you will have 2 minutes to get yourself ready to come to me,"

"Yes, my queen,"

"Rest now, I will come for you tomorrow, one of the guards will bring you your evening meal shortly," with that, Ana walked from the room, escorted by a guard who locked his room for the outside. This was it; this was his life from now on. Trapped inside the evil queens castle as her sex slave. He walked over to the window and peered out. There was barbed wire around the edges restricting his view but he could see over the horizon, the outer city. He wondered what Elliot was doing; if he was ok. He wondered if he'd ever see him again.

Christian watched as a guard opened the latch on the door of his room and passed through a tray with a cup of water, some soup and some bread. He ate it patiently, knowing that he wouldn't go to bed hungry. It was strange to think that only this morning he was out on the streets a free man. Now he was a prisoner under the watchful eye of the ruler of the kingdom. He finished his meal and placed the tray on the floor by the door to be collected. He went into the bathroom and found a towel, a shaving knife and a bar of soup on the side. He stripped out of his clothes laying them carefully on the side of the empty bath tub and washed his face before heading to the single bed. He had no idea what time it was, but the darkness outside told him if was getting late. The bed was comfortable, not what he was used to, but he'd have given anything to be lying on the streets in the cold as a free man. He closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep and hoping that this was all a nightmare.

* * *

A fist pounding on his door awoke him the next morning. He opened his eyes squinting at the light coming through the window and with a shiver of dread, he remembered exactly where he was. He stood up quickly and collected his breakfast from the hatch before sitting it on the table whilst he went into the bathroom to throw on his clothes. He sat down at the table and gazed out the window whilst he ate his porridge wondering what his brother and his friends were doing right now. He wondered if Elliot was out looking for him. Christian put the empty bowl and cup back on the tray and slid it through the hatch. A few seconds later, a book came through with a note.

He picked it up and studied it. " _The wonderful world of fairy tails'_

He put the book down on the table and opened the note.

 ** _Christian,_**

 ** _I don't want you to be too bored in that room so I have sent you a book from my library. You will receive another when you have finished it._**

 ** _Queen Anastasia_**

Christian frowned. It was true, there was nothing to do but gaze out the window. He wasn't sure what his outdoor privileges were yet and he also wasn't sure when he would next be summoned by the queen. He was grateful that his father had taught him and his brother to read before he died, it was the only thing he'd done to prepare them for the outside world. Christian opened up the book grazing the pages and started to read... _"Once upon a time..."_

He must have fallen asleep at some point because a knock on the door startled him into dropping the book to the ground. His chair scraped back as he stood.

"The queen has summoned you," a guard said, unbolting the door and unlocking the latch with a key. The door slid open and Christian was pulled down the corridor and the guard knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Ana called and Christian was shoved into the room, the guard shutting the door quickly after him. Christian looked around the bathroom waiting for the Queen to appear. He only had to wait for a moment before he was startled by a splash of water behind him. His head snapped towards the sound and his eyes widened at the sight of the queen submerged in a bubble bath. She giggled when she saw his reaction. He stood watching her, wondering what he was supposed to do.

"Come here," she demanded. He came towards her and stood at the head of the tub looking down at her. He could see her breasts, only slightly covered with a layer of white bubbles and had to stifle a moan at the sight. His arousal twitched in his pants, impatiently waiting to be freed and slide inside her after her instruction. She brought a soapy, wet hand from the water and dragged a fingernail slowly down the seam of his trousers smiling when he closed his eyes against the feeling. She did it once more before removing her hand from his trousers and tapping on the side of the tub, gaining his attention.

"Take off your clothes, slowly... I want you to strip for me, for my enjoyment," she commanded with a slight smirk pointing to where she wanted him to be, in the centre of the spacious bathroom. Christian gulped as her eyes surveyed him and brought his hands to the top button of the thin cotton shirt he'd been given. He started to undo the buttons slowly, one by one opening the shirt.

"Look at me," she commanded. His head snapped up and his jaw nearly dropped when he saw where her hand was; stroking gently at the apex of her legs.

"Keep going," she demanded in a breath voice, watching him undress intently whilst she pleasured herself. He tried to ignore his arousal trying to push its way out of his trousers and undid the rest of his shirt never straying his eyes from the movement beneath the bubbles, pulling it away from his body and dropping it to the floor. He kicked off his shoes and undid his belt, panting when he heard a pleasure filled moan come from the bathtub and the sloshing of water as her fingers changed position. He looked up at her and locked his gaze with her eyes as his trousers fell to the floor. Her gaze dropped to the tent in his undershorts and he pushed them down his thighs allowing himself to spring free. She licked her lips as she looked at him. He was even more beautiful that she remembered. She'd dreamt about him last night. His copper curly hair between her thighs, his thick cock stretching her, hips soft lips moving against hers. She'd been desperate for release since the moment she'd woke up this morning. He fascinated her; everything about him intrigued her. She couldn't help but want to know more.

"Climb into the tub," she said pointing to the opposite side of the bath. He walked over, raising his foot and stepping into the bubbly water. He winced at the heat of the water and she giggled.

"I like my baths very hot, you'll have to get used to it," she said, smirking as she lowered himself into the tub gingerly, wincing the whole time. Christian wasn't sure how long he would have to get 'used to it' he felt like he was on a timer waiting for her to get rid of him. Once he was submerged in the water he realised that he was too tall for the tub and had no idea where to put his legs. His knees were by his chest and he looked uncomfortable. Ana rolled her eyes... _do I have to do everything?_ she thought, dragging his foot until he got the idea and moved them either side of her, lying submerged in the water. He was a lot more comfortable now. She turned on the tap to let a little more water into the bath and spread herself out in the large tub.

"So Christian, how old are you?" he looked too scared to speak. He was hoping that she wouldn't talk to him or expect him to reply. He wanted to satisfy her in whatever way she wanted to be satisfied and then go back to his room. He didn't know what to say. He was too scared that he'd say something wrong and get carted down to the dungeon to be killed slowly and painfully.

"Answer me!" she spat angrily when he didn't answer. His head snapped to hers and his mouth moved in fear without volition.

"I'm 28," he replied. She smiled at his answer.

"Are you scared of me Christian?" she asked with a smirk, her toes creeping dangerously close to his crotch. He swallowed and shook his head.

"No, my queen," she giggled.

"Why do you look so uncomfortable then?" she asked. Christian thought carefully for a moment.

"I'm sorry my queen," Ana smirked again.

"The thing is," Ana started, moving her toes to caress Christians thigh, "you're position in the castle is a new one. And as much as I enjoy my power, I don't think it's right that we're complete strangers. See I get awfully bored all alone in this castle, and now I have some... amusement; you. So I will tell you something about myself, and in return, you will tell me something about yourself, deal?" Ana said, her foot still continuing it's ministrations.

"Yes, my queen,"

"Well, I'm 24 years old and I have been on the throne for 4 years," Ana said. "your turn," she smirked, watching him close his eyes as her toes brushed against his hard arousal.

"I'm... I've got a brother, his name is Elliot," Christian answered. Ana nodded.

"How old is your brother?"

"He's 31," Christian answered. Ana sighed, bored by her game and sat up in the tub. Christian watched with rapt attention as she crawled through the water towards him and kneeled above his lining him up with her centre before sinking down on him, taking every inch of thickness inside her with a groan. She stilled once he was inside her, her hands pushing off his torso as she raised and lowered herself on his member. He was so big; so deep inside of her and the painful stretch was delicious making her whimper at the intrusion.

"I want you to fuck me hard, I want to feel you in my throat," she commanded, letting him grab hold of her hips and thrust himself inside her tight warmth again and again. She moaned and closed her eyes against the sensation, _God he was good._

"Sit up and kiss my neck," she moaned. He did as she asked, continuing the solid rhythm of his hips and placing soft and biting kisses along her neck. She moved her arms around his neck, one tangling in his thick hair as she whimpered in pleasure when he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her. He sped up his pace, every thrust hitting a spot inside her that hadn't been discovered before. She pulled hard at his hair.

"So fucking good! oh god, I'm close, faster Christian," she moaned as her fingers moved from his hair to his shoulders, digging into the flesh causing him to hiss. Her head fell back in pure pleasure as he pounded into her faster, the water surrounding them splashing the floor from their erratic movements.

"Kiss me," she whimpered and he attacked her lips with a passion that he hadn't shown the previous night. His job was to please his queen and that was what he had to do to survive. Their tongues tangled together and she moaned into his mouth at the erotic feeling and his taste, she was getting loud and louder as she got closer to release. When she felt herself coming to the edge, she broke their kiss, pushing him back down to lay in the tub and rubbing herself against him, trying to find the friction to tip her over the edge.

"Touch me," she groaned, taking his hand and placing it when she needed it most. He stoked her swollen nub sending her over the abyss with a scream of immense satisfaction. He couldn't hold back and without any instruction, he spilled himself inside her, groaning as he came. She collapsed against his chest, breathing heavily as they both tried to catch their breath.

"I'm glad I kept you alive," she whimpered against his chest as he pulled himself out of her, "you're my new favourite toy," she lifted herself up and kissed him gently once before getting out of the tub. He gulped as her wet, naked body manoeuvred around the bathroom until she found her towel. She leaned down to kiss him once more, letting her lips linger on his for a moment and stroking a hand through his wet hair to brush it back from his forehead.

"Get out of the tub and get dressed, a guard will take you back into your room in 2 minutes." She smirked, "if you're lucky, I might come and read you a bedtime story tonight," Ana winked at him, before sauntering out of the bathroom. He rushed to get dressed, hearing the all too familiar clatter of armoured guards coming to collect him.


	4. Chapter 4

_5 hours later_

Christian waited in his room that night, expecting to be summoned once more by his Queen. She'd told him that she wanted to read him a bedtime story, that must mean that she was going to come and see him again tonight. His skin was scarred from her nails clawing at him as she came. His lips hurt from her bruising, biting kisses and his head was starting to pound from the weight of his thoughts. He didn't know how long he could continue with her arrangement before he snapped. Sex had always been a soothing balm to him, he'd always enjoyed being in control of every movement, every thrust bringing the woman he was with pleasure; but now he was under the thumb of the watchful Queen and he hated that he wasn't able to take the reins, that he was her temporary slave. He wanted to flip her over and fuck her senseless until his name rang through the air but he couldn't. He wanted to press his lips to every inch of her body; bury his face between her legs, devouring her until she was quivering in his arms without her instructions. He wanted to tear her clothes off and take her against the wall without being controlled. It was killing him to be so ... submissive. He didn't know how long it would be before his control wavered.

He lay in bed hoping that she'd be too tired to come for him and fuck him again and he prayed that he would find that same tranquillity at some point. He lay down in the hard bed that he had been given and pulled the covers over himself. The weather had been bad the last week or so and the temperature in the room showed it. If Christian had to guess he'd say it was close to freezing. He shut his eyes and willed himself to fall asleep. For just a little while he didn't want to think about his situation in the castle or worry about his brother... and his life. He wasn't tired but his dreams were the only thing keeping him sane. He curled himself up, trying to get warm but the second his mind switched off and he started to fall into dreamland, the door swung open and 2 guards came to take him to the Queen. So much for getting some sleep.

"No rest for the sex toy," one jeered at him. He bowed his head wishing the ground would swallow him up at that moment.

"I think the Queen needs her goodnight kiss," the other laughed, hauling Christian to the door leading into the Queens en-suite. One guards knocked on the door and then he was pushed inside, enclosed in the room, slamming the door shut behind them. Christian had barely a moment to make himself aware of his surroundings before he was called for.

"Christian!" a feminine voice he knew all too well called him from the next room; the bedroom. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, his feet moved of their own accord into the room, he looked down at the floor the whole time, noticing the change from the cold tiles of the bathroom to the soft carpet of her bedroom. He lifted his head as he walked through the door way and his jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. The room was illuminated by the fire in the hearth and soft candles all over the room and the Queen, was lying naked in front of the fire, a pillow under her head and a mischievous smile gracing her lips. Christian stood awkwardly trying to control his body and mind but everything was a muffled mess.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" she asked with a slight smirk assessing him from where she lay.

"Nnn..no my Queen," Christian stuttered and shook his head, his eyes glued to her body illuminated by the fire making her skin appear to glow.

"Well come and kneel in front of me," she commanded laying her head back down on the pillow behind her, waiting for him to come closer. He did as she asked, kneeled in front of her closed legs and awaiting his next instruction. He couldn't help the arousal spreading through his body like lava and the bulge in his trousers at the sight of her. She was a stunning creature. She looked up at him once she saw that he was in front of her and smiled slightly.

"I was trying to fall asleep before," she said, running her hands up and down her torso, leaving a fiery trail. His eyes watched closely as she brushed her breasts with the lightest touch and proceeded to stroke down to her hips. He wanted to reach down and stroke himself at the sight but he knew he couldn't, his fist were balled at his sides to repress his desire. "I lit my candles, got into bed and shut my eyes but I couldn't sleep, so I decided to lay by the fire. I started to think of our time before in the tub and before I even realised, I had my fingers circling and rubbing between my legs." Christian gulped at her confession, feeling the affects of the boiling fire mixed with her brazen confession. He was hot, way too hot.

"Do you know how wet I am right now Christian?" Ana asked in a sultry tone. Christian groaned and shook his head. He could imagine how wet she was but his pants were tight enough as it was.

"Would you like to see?" she asked, running her hands slowly over her silky smooth thighs. Christian gulped, panting slightly as he resisted the urge to pry her legs open and climb on top of her.

"Yyy..yes my Queen," he croaked. Ana smirked and opened her thighs little by little until her glistening core was revealed. She was drenched in arousal, swollen with need. His eyes ran over her form, his throat dry and hands unsteady. She was so wet, so ... alluring.

"I want my bedtime kiss first, Christian," Ana said, running her foot along Christian thigh, "you are going to make me cum so hard that I can't feel my legs or I'll punish you... badly. I want your face buried so deep that you have to come up for air," Christian didn't need any more instruction. He grabbed her thighs and dived straight in, licking her so slowly that her back arched off the carpet a cry escaping her lips and her legs clamping around his head as he started his long, torturous strokes.

"Good boy, mmm... faster, use your fingers!" he complied, his nose nudging against her clit with every movement and plunging two thick fingers inside her tight warmth, curling them to hit her pleasure point as his slight stubble scratched her thighs. She grabbed his hair, roughly pulling the strands and getting louder with every stroke of his talented tongue. "So fucking good... ahhhh," she whimpered her restless fingers moved from his hair, down his back to pull his shirt up to his shoulders allowing her nails to dig into his skin. She scratched and clawed at the skin on his muscular back as he finally tipped her over the edge with a final tantalising lick, her voice reverberating around the bedroom. She released him from her tight grip and her legs went slack as she came down from her blissful high. He sat back on his heals as she looked at him through her still parted legs. His back strung from where her nails had scraped him in the mist of pleasure but he couldn't bring himself to care. He needed release; badly.

"Take off your clothes, rip them off," she demanded, her voice still hoarse from her orgasm. Christian knew this was coming and pulled his shirt off with ease before moving on to his trousers, pulled them and his undershorts down to his ankles revealing his hard arousal. Ana watched the whole time, licking her lips at the sight.

"Lie down for me and close your eyes. You served me well, now I think you deserve a reward," she told him, getting up from her spot in front of the fire and walking over to a drawer. She pulled out a metal vibrator, a gift from her husband that she'd used just once and flushed a little when she thought about what she wanted to do to the naked man on the floor. As she walked back over to him, she took a moment to admire him. His strong body, his hard cock, the slight hair on his chest. There wasn't a single part of him that she didn't want to touch and taste. She knelt in front of him.

"Let your legs fall open for me," she said, moving her hands to his kneels. He gulped and did as she asked, wondering what she had in mind. She admired the view that his legs had uncovered.

"Now, I remember promising you a bedtime story," she smiled, running her hands up the solid muscle of his thigh. He felt something cold in her hand and tried to work out what it was, "Don't cum until I tell you to," She rasped, Christian nodded.

"Yes My Queen,"

"Good boy," she bit her lip and turned on the vibrator, Christians eyes instantly popped open and he moved his hands but she tutted at him.

"Don't move your arms, or you'll go to bed hard and wanting," she warned. He shut his eyes, his heart racing as he felt her shift between his legs. He felt lips on his chest first of all and then a sudden jolt of pleasure as she moved the cold vibrator between his legs, brushing his testicals. He hissed at the unexpected sensation as she moved the cold metal over him.

"Once upon a time..." the Queen started, moving the vibrator more firmly against him, "there was a lonely, horny Queen who wanted some relief one night in bed," she moved one of her hands to his thick shaft, starting a steady rhythm of twisting and pulling as Christian moaned beneath her, gasping for air between pants, "she got this vibrator out of her drawer, took off her soaked panties, parted her legs and rubbed it the vibrator between her legs." she said, brushing her thumb over the tip of his weeping cock. Christian winced; he was trying to control himself from thrusting into her hand but he was so close already. His heated body was shaking from the effort not to beg her to use her mouth, sweat pouring off his body like he was in a sauna.

"The pleasure was so great from the vibrations and her arousal being sated that when she fell over the edge, her screams woke the guards," she moved the vibrator to the tip of his length causing his hips to flex upwards and his panting to increase. He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't control himself much longer. Ana looked up at the man in front of her, his muscles were taunt with the strain of trying to remain calm and his eyes were clenched tightly shut.

"Open your eyes and watch me touch you," she ordered, his eyes popped open and he watched in awe as she reached between her legs, gathering her arousal and her hand back to his cock, coating him with her essence. He was in heaven and hell; he wanted to throw her onto her back, move her legs apart and thrust inside her tight hole until she was begging him for mercy. Instead... he was the one who begged.

"Please," he whimpered in desperation and she smirked at his pleas.

"What do you want Christian?" she asked innocently, moving her hand faster and licking him from base to tip. Her other hand moved up the centre of his torso to his ribs and with her sharp claws she scratched his skin all the way to his pubic hair line; he howled at the sensation looking down to see bright red marks torn across his skin.

"hmm," she licked and soothed the skin that she'd just scratched and moved her nails to his inflamed member, gently running her nails down the ridges and veins. Christian kicked his legs out at the sensation but she held him firm, squeezing his cock tightly in her hand.

"Please, oh god..." sweat pooled on his forehead and his legs felt like they were giving out.

"Tell me what you want, ask me," her mouth sank down on his length and she moved the vibrator back between his legs. He was holding on by a thread, the sudden warmth of her mouth on his painfully hard penis nearly shattering his resolve.

"Please... oh please my Queen... let me cum," he groaned. She giggled around his shaft causing vibrations of pleasure before removing her mouth from him. He whimpered at the loss and raised his head slightly to see what she was doing.

"Not yet," she snapped, "now, I'm going to take you," she climbed on top of his body, her hands pushing on his stomach and lowered herself onto his pulsing cock. Christian cried out at the movement, thrashing around with the force of keeping himself from exploding. She grabbed his arms, pushing them to the floor and holding them there. Her hips slowly circled his with torturous friction, spreading her arousal.

"Mmm, does that feel good? you feel sooo big, do you want to cum inside me Christian?" she groaned as her hips started to move up and down and he panted heavily feeling light headed.

"God yes, please my Queen... please I can't hold on," he groaned. His eyes watered as her heat encased him again and again. She rode him harder and harder and every muscle in his body ached. After a few moments, she started to moan and let go of his arms, springing upright on top of him to ride him properly.

"yes you can," she growled, moving harder on top of him, "now kiss my chest," she moaned and Christian immediately sat up, taking a hard nipple between his teeth trying to distract himself from the need to cum. He licked and kissed his way across her chest, marking both breasts as Ana rolled her neck in pleasure, letting out small moans of appreciation and winding one hand into his sweaty hair and tugging at it.

"Do you want me to stop Christian?" she asked, continuing her movements. Christian shook his head furiously.

"No, my Queen, please don't stop...so close," he groaned, now at the very edge.

"I like it when you beg," she grinned.

"Run your fingers between my legs, make me cum and then you can have your release," she whimpered feeling herself begin to build. He put one hand on her hip trying to control her movements and the other worked furiously between her thighs, rubbing her to climax. When he felt her muscles clench and heard the keening cry of his name from her swollen lips as she rode the waves of pleasure, he let himself go with a ferocious roar of relief, exploding inside her body in thick spurts before laying back on the floor, limp and lifeless, as she collapsed on top of him. They stayed in that position, panting against sweaty skin, until they'd caught their breath. Ana lifted her hips so that his flaccid member was released from her and pushed herself up using his damp chest. She stood up without another word and walked to her en-suite with stiff legs to clean herself. Christian closed his eyes and tried to will the energy in himself to sit up but it was no use, his legs and arms were jelly. His eyes could barely stay open and every muscle burned. At this rate, he wouldn't last another day.

* * *

He heard the Queen walk back into the room a few moments later an could hear the water running in the bathroom. She stood over him, running her eyes over his sweaty, exhausted body.

"Come on, get up," she ordered. Christian sighed at the order knowing it would be a struggle and his muscles screamed as he sat up gingerly. He winced, slowly standing to his feet and looked down to see her smirking at him. She didn't say a word, but ordered him to follow her. They walked into the en-suite and stood before the tub.

"Get in, I want a massage," she commanded, pointing to the water. Christian recoiled as his foot touched the scalding hot water. This was their second bath today, he knew they'd just had sex but did they really need one? he looked at her, almost begging for sympathy but her face turned to stone.

"Get in the water or you'll spend the night in the dungeon. You don't even know what pain is yet," she warned raising her eyebrows at him and he gulped, putting his feet into the boiling water and then lowering himself down, groaning when the water seeped into the numerous scratches on his body. He spread his legs out in the water and looked up at her.

"Give me your hand and lower me in between your legs," she told him. He help his large hand out to her and she took it, stepping into the water and sliding back until his chest rested behind her comfortably.

"Put your hands out in front of us," she said, grabbing some soap from the shelf next to her. He help out his palms and she piled a little soap into them.

"Now, rub your hands together and gently wash my hair," his hands shook, he'd never washed a woman's hair before... there was so much of it. Ana rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrists.

"I won't bite... yet, just do it," he reluctantly moved his hands into her hair and massaged the soap into the strands making a lather. He collected the ends of her hair in his hands and lathered them too until her hair was covered in soap.

"Pass me the jug," she said, pointing behind him. He grabbed the jug and watched as leaned forwards and poured the water over her head until all of the suds were gone. He found himself growing hard as he watched the water roll down her body; down the valley of her breasts and into the water. She passed him the jug again and he put it down behind him before she reclined back against his chest once more.

"Now, move your hands to my shoulders and give them a massage, be rough, I like it rough," she ordered him, turning the hot tap on. Christian's eyes almost bugged out his head when he saw her turn the tap but he didn't say a word, he moved his hands to her shoulders and moved his fingers across her muscles, digging deep and rubbing with the heal of his hand. She moaned, turning the tap off before her head flopped back against his chest in satisfaction.

"Yes! that's it... harder Christian," he complied, moving his thumbs harder against her shoulders and down the top of her back. She rolled her neck against the sensation and gripped the solid muscle of his thighs between her hands, clawing at the limbs in pleasure.

"My breasts, cup my breasts," she moaned, grabbing his hands. He did as he was told, cupping and rubbing her breasts. He pinched her hard nipple between his fingers and her hips jerked out of the water, letting out a whimper as his fingers continued to play. She dragged one of his hands down her stomach, sliding over the wet surface until his hand broke the water and felt her slick centre. He started to move his fingers between her legs, pinching and rolling to stimulate her. She bucked into his hand, gripping his wrist and moaning like a whore.

"I'm close, bite my neck," she whimpered. Christian hesitantly licked her neck and then gently scraped his teeth over her throat.

"harder," she spat as she moved her neck giving him more space as he continued his ministrations on her aroused body. He sunk his teeth in, soothing it with her tongue and she cried out, convulsing out of the water and shaking as her body found it's release. She lay back against him, panting and swallowing whilst keeping his hands across her chest and on her thigh.

She stood and got out of the water, wrapping a towel around herself. Christian watched her from the bathtub, wondering if he'd done something wrong. A moment later, she returned with a pile of clothes and a towel, putting them on the stool by the bath before walking towards him again.

"You have 5 minutes before the guards come for you, there are clean clothes over there. Get some rest tonight... you're going to need it," she grabbed his hair, still damp with sweat, forcing him to look at her. Her smile was sadistic and her eyes bright as she leaned down, planting a biting kiss on his lips.

"Sleep tight," she laughed, before leaving the room.

* * *

 **AN - We move on a little bit in the next chapter and the actual story line will develop, we get to know the Queen a little better. Also, a big thank you to Grey Girl 1989 for sharing my story and adding me to her Facebook group, my FB name is Rachael 'Grey' if anyone has any suggestions :) There will be 9 chapters in total in this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was the same for the next month or so. Christian was summoned once or twice a day to entertain and satisfy his queen before he was locked back in his 'cell'. As time went on, the queen became more and more familiar with him sexually and the sex took a new turn of passion. The kisses were longer and less biting. Her hands didn't just scratch and claw at him anymore, they occasionally smoothed and caressed him. Occasionally, sex wasn't what she wanted. She just wanted somebody to talk to. He came to realise just how lonely she was in the castle by herself. He actually felt sorry for her. He was her prisoner, trapped in the castle under her will and orders but he couldn't help feel a little sympathy towards her. She had no one. She kept everyone at arms length with her wicked tongue and her threats and orders so she had nobody to talk to. He may even have been starting to like her a little bit, as much as it shocked him.

There was a knock at the door and Christian started to walk to it thinking he was getting summoned, but instead, there was a book and a note put through the hatch. He placed the book of the desk without looking at it and opened the note.

 _ **Christian**_

 _ **My husband has returned but he will be gone tomorrow. I therefor won't see you today. This book should keep you from boredom.**_

 _ **your queen.**_

Christian looked at the book, laughing when he saw it was the 'karma sutra.' He looked out the window to see if the King had arrived. There was no sign of anybody else coming in or out of the castle. He wondered if the queen was going to fuck her husband the same way she fucked him. He wondered if she'd moan his name the same way she moaned him. He wondered if she'd come apart as strongly as she came apart for him. He couldn't help the slight twinge of jealous from overtaking him. He was her prisoner; her slave, he had no loyalty to her and she had none to him. None the less, he couldn't help but feel something deep down that made him angry. She had a husband, yet she was sleeping with him. She was wearing another mans ring as she begged for him to fuck her. It had always made him feel a little uncomfortable but he didn't dare say a word. He knew that she could easily have him killed if he didn't do exactly as she asked. So he kept his mouth shut and let her use him for her own pleasure, let her talk with him for her own entertainment. At the end of the day, he knew that he meant nothing to her. He was her plaything. He also knew that he wasn't safe. At any point she could just throw him to the wolves. That was why he had to keep quiet and do everything she asked. It was the only way for him to survive.

The day went slowly for Christian without the time he spent with and inside the queen to make it through the day. He couldn't help but think of what he would be doing right now if he wasn't in the castle. He'd probably be getting a drink with Elliot; maybe Elliot had found a job by now? he wondered if he'd ever see his brother and his friends again. He gave up on reading and decided to just have a bath and try and sleep the day away.

* * *

The next day, he was awoken to the familiar knock that signalled that his breakfast was ready. It was never the same and that added a little variety to his today. Today he had bread and a pot of strawberry jam with a glass of milk. He ate at the desk the way he always did and wondered if the King was still in the castle. He wondered what would happen to him if he was discovered or if he knew what him and the queen had been doing. From what she'd told him, he was the first man that she had this 'arrangement' with. Every time he heard a sound outside his room he wondered if it was going to be the strange, allusive King coming to seek him out for what he'd been forced to do with his wife. Christian hadn't heard anyone coming or going so he assumed that the King of the castle was still around. He finished eating and put his tray through the hatch before getting ready for the day; washing his face and getting dressed. He watched out the window as the men around the castle grounds went about their daily lives doing their duties. Some were washing down the horses and cleaning the carriages. Others were guarding the huge iron gates at the end of the driveway. Some were stood on the balcony's in their armour with swords at the ready. There was no way to escape; every move in every direction would inevitably lead to capture and death.

A knock on the door startled him from his daydreaming. He moved away from the window as the door opened revealing two guards.

"Come on pretty boy, the queen has requested you," one of them sneered. Christian sighed. That was one of the hardest things; everyone at the castle who knew about him knew what he was there for; to pleasure his queen. He felt ridiculed by the guards every time they summoned him. The knowing glances and the sly digs at his expense. The fact that they knew what he was being forced to do to save his life made him feel like less of a man; he felt like he was a gigolo.

The guards took his arms and guided him down the corridor and into the en-suite locking the door as soon as he was in there. He looked around and didn't see her. She wasn't in the bath or by the sink. She was nowhere to be seen. He stood awkwardly waiting for her to come.

"Christian!" her voice called from her bedroom. He walked from the bathroom to the door connected to her bedroom and opened in slowly to reveal her sitting at her vanity, applying make up in the mirror. It was strange to watch her do such a simple task so effortlessly. He'd never noticed her wearing make up when they were in bed before. She wore it the day he was captured but that was the last time he'd seen her wear any form of make up. She was wearing a thick white dressing gown, her porcelain skin being brushed and primed to perfection by her gentle hands; hands that had touched and caressed him with tender care on occasion. She turned towards him when she was finished and Christian ran his eyes over her flawless skin only to notice the faint marks of a red mark under her eye. It looked like a bruise, almost as though someone had punched her in the eye. He shook his head, assuming it was the light from the large window or simply a figment of his imagination.

"Good morning, my queen," Christian said politely. She looked off; a little scared. Over the past month, Christian had got to know her in the bedroom and she was always relaxed and at ease. This morning she looked on edge. She looked as though she was waiting for someone to jump out at her. He watched her eyes as she glanced at him, he thought he might have seen a small smile on her lips at his words but that was soon gone and replaced with her usual controlling temperament.

She didn't say a word to him, she dropped her cosmetics to the vanity table and stood up. She turned her back to him and dropped her dressing gown slowly, revealing the flawless skin of her back. Christian admired her for behind. He wanted to kiss the back of her neck, down her spine and down to her succulent behind. She may be the controlling queen that had locked him in her castle but... she was so beautiful. As his eyes travelled down her back, he noticed bruise forming on her shoulder. It looked fresh and ran from the top of her neck to the top of her shoulder. He wanted to trace it with his finger but she moved away before he had the chance. He wondered if it was at her husband; the king's hands that her skin was damaged. He wondered if the King had hurt her and could help feel a little angry. She hurt people all the time; she tortured people and had scratched and bitten his skin numerous times during sex, but the thought of her husband hurting her didn't feel right to him. It almost made her feel vulnerable... human. What kind of husband only stays for a day before going off travelling again leaving his young wife in change of a whole country?

She walked over to the bed without saying a word and pulled the covers off letting them to the floor in a heap. The puts one pillow in the centre of the bed and then lays down, her face resting sideways against the pillow looking at Christian.

"There's some oil in the bathroom, I want you to give me an orgasmic massage, I want you to touch and kneed every inch of my body with those lovely hands of yours," she whispered in a soft voice watching him. Her usual demands and controlling presence were gone, she just wanted his hands on her body; she just wanted to ease some of the stress. She sighed as she watched him go into the bathroom, this was what she needed, he'd take the pain away. He walked back into the room with the oil and went to climb in the bed.

"Wait, take your clothes off, we both have to be naked for this," she smirked. He didn't know whether bow his head or smile back. He decided to just bow his head and do as she asked. He quickly discarded his clothes, throwing them to the floor before climbing onto the bed and kneeling beside her. His large hands rubbed the oil between them until it was nice and warm before he smeared the liquid over her back. She sighed at the sensation of the oil and his hands rolling over her skin, smoothing her muscles. He used his thumbs to smooth along her spine as his fingers danced down the edges of her shoulders, pressing and rolling her back muscles until she melted from the sensation. As he brought his slick hands back up her back, smoothing and kneading as he went, he couldn't help but trace the bruise on her shoulder. She flinched when he did; her body on high alert. It still stung, she could still feel his hands grabbing her roughly, the sound his fist made as it connected with her face.

"are you ok?" Christian whispered, continuing the movement of his fingers. She sighed against the pillow she was resting on feeling the emergence of tears in her eyes. No, she wasn't ok. She never would be ok. But he didn't really care about her. He was her prisoner, he was probably looking for an escape; a way to find her weaknesses and use them against her.

"I'm fine," she spat in her strongest voice. He stopped for a moment, clearly startled by her tone and she regretted it almost immediately. She had no one; not a single person in the world she could turn to. Her husband hated her as much as she hated him. Her mother and father had deserted her, her ex friend Kate hadn't spoken to her in years. Christian, here under duress or not, was the closest thing she had to a companion. She hated feeling weak, but right now she felt at her most vulnerable. Every time he came she was at her most vulnerable for days after.

"I'm sorry, my queen," Christian said in a level voice, his hands working mechanically. She suddenly turned herself over, laying on her back so she could look at him. He had his head bowed, not looking at her, and his hands were by his sides. She took one of his hands and moved it to her breast but he still kept his head bowed. She sighed loudly in exasperation.

"Kiss me," she commanded. He leant down and placed his lips on hers. His lips moved like a robot, like he was being forced to kiss her and stroke her tongue with his. Even on their first night together when he'd been terrified he wasn't this stiff; this inhuman. She pulled back from him and held his chin in her hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice softer. She met his eyes and saw a pool of emotions swirling in the grey eyes watching her; hurt, anger, lust, fear... a lethal cocktail if she ever did see one

"tell me what's wrong," she demanded. His eyes widened and he gulped.

"I just... does it hurt?" his voice was barely a whisper. He didn't know whether she'd be angry for his questioning. She could be unpredictable. They'd be getting along and then all of a sudden her tone and eyes would turn to ice and she'd push him away.

"I'm used to it... the pain. It happens every time he comes so you'd better get used to it," she said dismissively, turning away her body away from him; she felt alone and angry that once again, she'd let it happen. She'd let him abuse her in his drunken outrages. She promised herself the last time he came that she would protect herself. She'd hide or grab something in time to defend herself. But once again she wasn't quick enough. She felt Christian shift from the bed and couldn't even muster up the courage to say anything, to reprimand him. She just wanted to be alone; as always. Her husband had been home 4 months in the last 3 years but he still held so much power over her, even when he wasn't around. She heard Christian's footsteps come around the bed and before she could even move he was in front of her, kneeling down, his face full of sorrow. She looked at him and held her breath as he leant his face towards her slowly, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. She closed her eyes and moved a hand to curl into his soft hair as he kissed her slowly. It was too much; the emotion, the longing, the despair. She moved to drag him onto the bed, lying flat so he could come to her. He took the hint, climbing onto the bed and straddling her hips, his hands either side of her head. She looked at him as he looked at her, both confused at the emotional tension surrounding them. He bent his head slowly, so she could stop him if she wanted to, and gently pepper the bruised area with kisses. Her hands went to his hair and she found her heart racing at the simple action. In Christian's mind, she hadn't marked him so she shouldn't be marked. There were plenty of times when he thought she was going to have him tortured and he still had her scratches of her finger nails clawing at him at the height of her pleasure, but it wasn't in anger. He didn't want her to be abused and scared; not matter who she was and what she did to him. She felt her skin prickle as he continued his light kisses, moving to her breasts and down her stomach. She grabbed his face, moving him to meet her eyes before he could descend any further.

"Take me," she moaned. His jaw nearly dropped at her command. She'd never let him take the lead before. She'd always given him demands. Now she was asking him to take the reigns and give her pleasure of his own volition. He positioned himself at her entrance as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder, burying her face in his neck. He pushed himself slowly inside her, relishing in the wet heat that encompassed him.

"So tight," he groaned before he could even think. He raised his head to apologize but she kissed him instead, slowly and passionately.

"Talk to me, Christian. Tell me how it feels to be inside me," Ana moaned as he started a steady pace of slow but hard thrusts.

"You're so wet, so snug. It feels amazing to be inside of you," his voice was husky and it made her burn all over in anticipation. She threw her head back when his lips attacked her neck hungrily, sucking and biting at her.

"Keep talking," she moaned, getting closer and closer to her release as his hips snapped into hers.

"You feel like heaven, wrapped around me, squeezing my cock," he groaned. She whined, gripping the back of his head tightly as he continued to kiss her neck. She pulled him until his ear touched her lips. Her legs were squeezing his hips, gripping tight as he continued to pound into her body.

"Say my name," she panted, nearly at the point of no return.

"My queen," she shook her head, still breathing shallowly into the opening of his ear.

"No, Ana, say Ana Christian, say it when you cum," Ana said as he continued his relentless pace.

"Ana," he moaned and that was all it took for her to squeeze him hard, coming hard around him as his name echoed around the room.

"Ana, Ana, oh Ana," Christian moaned in her ear, coming a few thrusts later with a roar. He collapsed on top of her and she put her arms around him, securing her to him, her fingers gently running up and down his sweaty back. She held his close, calm in her sated state and wondering why she felt so relaxed and safe in his presence. Maybe it was the fact that he couldn't leave her? or maybe it was the fact that by touching and kissing her bruise, she almost felt healed. Or maybe she was delirious from exhaustion after getting no sleep last night. She'd tossed and turned the entire night and had to stop herself twice from summoning him in the early hours of the morning to tire her out before sleep.

She let go of him and he moved to lie beside her, both on their backs still trying to catch their breath.

"Will you brush my back so I can fall asleep?" she asked. He looked at her shocked. She never _asked_ him to do anything. She just commanded it. The fact that she had just asked him if he would something showed that she wasn't herself right now. But he didn't question her; he brought his fingers to her spine, careful not to touch the bruise that had caused so much tension around them and stroked downwards. She sighed and he repeated the movement, moving them up to her neck and then back down again. Soon enough, he heard her soft breathing even out and her eyes were closed. He continued his slow movements until he felt himself struggling to stay awake. The warmth of her body and the softness of the bed combined with their recent exertion left him spent and within a few moments, his eyes started to close and he felt himself slipping into dreamland.

* * *

Ana woke up a few hours later and was startled to feel two strong arms around her and soft breath in her ear. She turned her head slightly to see Christian spooned behind her, his head close to her neck, fast asleep. She felt strange in his arms; something that she hadn't felt before... safe. But this couldn't go on, as much as she wanted it to. Last night was great; amazing, but he was her prisoner. This had to stop. She sat up in his arms, moving away from him and stood up to retrieve her dressing gown.

"Wake up!" Ana instructed loudly causing Christian's eyes to pop open in shock. It took a second for him to get his bearings and when he realised where he was and who he was with, he gulped in fear.

"Who said you could fall asleep in my bed?" she shouted. Christian put his head down; the queen from last night, the vulnerable queen, was gone and the normal fire breathing dragon was back. He hadn't seen her this angry with him yet; he usually did exactly as she said and this time he hadn't. He wondered if this was the end, he'd gone against her wishes and now he would be killed for his disposition.

"Nobody my queen, I apologize," his voice was low and shaky but she couldn't deal with him now. Her feelings and thoughts were scattered and she didn't know what to do. He could never be anything to her; he couldn't be her friend, her confident... her lover. He simply did his duties to her, the duties that she had layed out for him and then left, coming back again when she commanded him to. It wasn't right for her to have any feelings towards him apart from lust... so why did her heart race and her eyes water last night when he touched her? why did she feel so safe and secure in his strong arms? why had those few hours where he'd slept beside her been the most restful of her life? he shouldn't mean anything to her; he should be disposable, he was just another servant fulfilling her needs. So why was she thinking about him? dreaming about him? dreaming of what it would be like if he was her husband instead of Jose; waking up in his arms every morning and beautiful face. She needed him to leave. She needed... air.

"Get out, the guards are outside to take you to your room," Ana spat, storming away from him and slamming her bedroom door shut. His heart was racing, hands shaky as he pulled on his shirt and trousers waiting to be escorted back to his room. The guards came in on the queens demand and pulled him to his room.

"Looks like your time has come, pretty boy, you still hold the record for the longest surviving prisoner though," one of the guards told him. His time had come. This was it.

"You upset the queen quite a bit it seems, she might even do the torturing personally," the other sneered throwing him into his room and slamming the door shut. Christian went to sit on the bed with his head in his hands, harshly grabbing at his hair. Why did he do that? why did he think falling asleep in her bed was ok? why did he think that the queen could feel anything towards him. She was vulnerable and she wanted his help, the was it. If he'd have left once she fell asleep then he'd still be going on as usual; as her prisoner. But now, he was waiting on death row.


	6. Chapter 6

10 days passed and the queen didn't summon him, nobody summoned him. The only company he got was the food tray being passed through the hatch and taken again once he'd eaten. It was lonely, boring and a torture of its own; he didn't know whether he was waiting to be killed or waiting for her to forgive him for offending her. Every night he dreamt of what would happen if she decided that she wanted him disposed of. The dudgeon would be black and cold, he'd be tied to the wall, dangling in the air and beaten to his death. Or maybe the queen would chop him up into little pieces. The waiting was driving him insane. Alone with his own thoughts was driving him to madness. He'd read the few books she'd given him over and over, he'd look out the window and think of all the things he'd never get to do. The one thing that swirled in his mind was his brother; he'd never get to say goodbye. Elliot probably already thought he was dead though. Nobody went to the Queens castle and came out alive... nobody except him up .. for now.

That was one of the things that confused him. Why had he lasted so long? Prisoners usually came in the morning and where brought out on stretchers an hour later, so why was he alive? he didn't want to get carried away by thinking she might feel something for him but there must have been a reason that she kept him alive this long. It couldn't just be the sex. The way she looked at him and kissed him had changed. She'd become more passionate with him, most gentle. Although she hadn't been herself 10 days ago, she'd asked him to call her by her name. Nobody did that; everybody called her 'my queen' or 'your highness' never 'Ana.'

On the 11th day, whilst eating his evening meal of potato soup and bread, the door opened revealing two guards who he hadn't seen before. He gulped and his heart was beating so fast that he swore he was having an out of body experience. _This is it_ he thought, his chair scraping back as he stood, wondering whether the fight or flight method would be suited right now. He looked at the window covered with barbed wire and thought of all of the times he'd tried to plan an escape. There simply wasn't one. He was trapped in his fate.

"Queen Anastasia has requested for you to be escorted to meet her in the castle garden," the guard announced. Christian was puzzled, the garden? did that mean she wasn't going to kill him? or maybe she wanted a public affair for his death. Without any other options and bowing his head in defeat, Christian moved towards the guards so they could grab his arms. He was walked, in silence, down the corridor and through one of the passageways. He always walked past the various doors and hallways but he was usually taken straight to the queen's en-suite to greet her. The guards moved swiftly, taking him down 2 flights of stairs and along another passageway tiled with black brick, he shivered in the cold atmosphere. Usually, he had the same guards escort him, Taylor and another burly man who would jeer at him and make jokes at his expense but the two men who escorted him were spookily quiet. They made a turn into another hallway and, in the distance, Christian could see the vaguely familiar sights of the outside world. It had been so long since he'd felt glass beneath his feet or the wind swirling in his hair that it almost seemed like a dream that he'd ever been lucky enough to experience it. But sure enough, they were coming closer to an open archway leading to a meadow. It was beautiful, simply a stunning sight. The sun was warm against his face and he had to squint in the light due to spending so long inside the dark castle. His skin prickled with the sensation of the slight breeze brushing his skin through the thin shirt he wore and ruffling his copper hair. It was bliss, pure heaven. The sun, fresh air, the sensation of life around him was something that he would never take for granted again.

The guards walked him down a path until he saw the Queen, sitting on a bench in the middle of the grass, painting the scenery. She was good; very good. Her brush strokes were even and precise as she dipped her brush in the water and chose a new colour. As he got closer to her, he realised that she was painting the garden itself, the luscious pink and yellow rose, the dewy grass and the sparkling sunshine captured in her art.

"Here is the prisoner, your highness," one of the guards announced as they got to her. She didn't turn around, but continued her painting.

"Sit him down and then leave us," Ana said, her voice in deep concentration as she swirled the paint on the canvas. Christian was moved to the bench to sit down next to her and the guards took their leave. He was unsure of what to do, he didn't know whether the queen would be angry if he watched her paint but he was fascinated. He'd never seen anyone that could draw or paint before but he was enraptured by how well she painted every fine detail of the garden and brought it to life on the page.

"I haven't painted in over 5 years," Ana said in a soft voice. She wasn't facing Christian, she didn't look at Christian, she just continued to paint and spoke, making sure to never move her eyes from the canvas, "for some reason, I woke up this morning with the urge to paint something beautiful. I asked my maid what was beautiful enough to be able to capture on canvas and she told me that the garden would be something of a wonder to paint. I came down here to my private garden a few hours ago and now I want to paint something else, something beautiful," she said. With one final stroke of the paint brush, her art was complete. She didn't say a word as she washed the paint from the brush and moved the canvas to a blanket that had been placed on the floor before picking up a fresh new canvas. She turned her head to face Christian and their eyes met.

"Then I thought of you, cooped up in that room and I wondered if you'd like my garden so I called you down. I want to paint you Christian," Ana said, her gaze softer than her usual heated glances and her voice was calm.

"Yes, my queen," Christian said, not moving a muscle and waiting for instruction.

"Ana," Ana said looking away from him, he watched the slope of the back of her neck waiting for her to turn back to him.

"Call me Ana when we're alone unless I tell you otherwise, ok?" she asked.

"Yes, my q...Ana, yes Ana," Christian answered. She smiled slightly to herself at his nervous mix up and spun her head back to face him.

"Good boy, now, I want you to grab this stool and put it in front of me on the grass and then sit down," she said, pointing to the wooden stool that was sitting next to him. He thought she'd have mentioned something about that fact tat they hadn't seen each other in 11 days. Maybe she didn't care that she hadn't seen him in that long. Or maybe she just didn't want to bring it up. He took the stool and placed in a few feet in front of her.

"move it back a little more," she instructed and he lifted it around 10 feet further until she nodded to him. He placed it down and sat on the stool facing her. She lifted up her paintbrush and dipped it in the water and stared at him intently for a moment, running her eyes over his frame.

"I want to paint you with your clothes off, completely naked in the sunshine with the garden surrounding the picture. I've never done that before and I would like to try. But first, I want to paint your face, so you may keep them on for now so that I don't get distracted," she told him, picking one of the colours. He didn't say a word, he certainly didn't want to take his clothes off out in the garden where anyone could see but he was on thin ice as it was. Plus, thankfully, nobody else seemed to be around.

Ana picked her colour and brushed the canvas slowly whilst looking at his face. She was studying him, even with his slight distance, making sure to get every strand of his hair accounted for and the perfect mix of tones for his complexion. She moved her gaze from him and started to paint. She was concentrating hard, he could tell, so he was a little shocked when she opened her mouth and started to speak.

"My husband doesn't let me paint or draw," she said, her voice void of all emotion. It was almost as though she didn't know she was speaking, like some one else was talking for her as she moved her lips. "He took my paints and brushes from me and locked them in a safe. He told me I should spend my time serving him and the country and not doing stupid paintings. But... I love to paint," he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. Did she want a conversation or did she want to get things off her chest? she was painting him with such careful precision, looking up before she made a line just to make sure it was in the right place and the right depth.

"I find painting relaxing and ... stimulating. You can imagine anything and let your hands do the work. You're free when you paint to do live your life however you want. My husband doesn't want me to be free, he wants me to be locked up in the castle, like you are. I may be a murderer, some may see me as evil, but I still deserve to be free," she said softly, "I don't even want to be queen,"

"What do you want to be?" Christian asked before he could stop himself. Her eyes widened as though she'd forgotten he was even there and then she looked back at the canvas.

"When I was younger, maybe 7 or 8 I wanted to be an author. I wanted to write stories about love and happiness, maybe even have my own store. But then, I was groomed to be queen. My mother said I could do both but my father told me I could be queen and nothing else. He told me that dreams were wasted and I had a job to do. So, I became the Queen," Ana sighed. She continued in silence for a few moments, choosing a new colour and a new brush. Her delicate fingers smoothed over the canvas and then she was back to brushing paint again.

"What did you want to be when you were younger?" she asked suddenly. Christian, not expecting her to speak again, cleared his throat trying to think of an answer in his mind. He was muddled, and not used to human interaction having gone nearly 2 weeks without any kind.

"I wanted to be the first man on the moon," Christian said and Ana broke out into a fit of hysterical laughter. It was so unexpected, so rare, that Christian couldn't help but smile as her musical chuckling filled the air. She wiped underneath her eyes to catch a drop of moisture that had fallen in her laughter and watched him with a slight smile on her face and a gleam in her eye.

"I haven't laughed like that in ages, it's a nice change to have somebody to talk to," she told him seriously.

"I'm glad I'm my dream occupation when I was 8 years old is an amusement to you then," Christian said with a slight smile. She giggled again turning back to her portrait.

"First man on the moon? I don't think anybody will ever manage to get to the moon," Ana smiled, her gaze on her painting.

"Well if they do, I'd like to be the first," Christian said and Ana smiled at him, not a forced smile, not a condescending smile. A real, compassionate smile that made him feel warm inside. She really was beautiful and he found himself smiling back at her. She ran her brush twice more along the canvas and then dropped it to the pile picking up the portrait and inspecting it. The gleam in her eye was still there and he was happy to know that he was the cause of the first smile he'd seen her do.

"It's finished," she announced, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"May I see?" he asked. She smirked at him and turned it over quickly so that he could see what she had produced. She really was very talented, the portrait did look a lot like him and there was a great amount of detail.

"What do you think?" she asked, looking shy all of a sudden.

"It's amazing my q... Ana, you're so talented," he smiled and she was happy that he approved. She liked spending time with him, maybe it was because she knew that he couldn't leave her like everybody else did.

"Now," she said, putting the canvas down on the blanket and retrieving a new one. "I think I said something about wanting to paint you naked,"

He gulped; he hoped that she had forgotten about that part of her command so was dismayed to hear that she wanted him to take his clothes off, in the middle of the day, in a garden where anybody could come across them. She noticed his nervousness and stifled a laugh.

"Christian, it's fine, nobody ever comes out here, the only reason the guards would come is if I summon them, the guards of the watch tower aren't looking at us, they're guarding the castle. It's just us," she said, walking towards him and stopping in front of him searching his eyes. She reached up and he flinched slightly. She frowned at him for thinking she was going to hit him and grabbed his face. She reached up on her tip toes and directed his face downwards so that they were almost level and pressed her lips softly to his. Had it really been 11 days since they'd last kissed? Christian reciprocated her action, tangling his tongue with hers and resting his hands on her hips. After a minute or so, Ana pulled back and let go of his face. Her eyes assessed his body before coming back up to meet his eyes.

"Now, let's get you out of these clothes so I can draw you," she licked her lips and her fingers went to the top button of his shirt, carefully unbuttoning it before moving to the next one. His hands went to help her but she batted them down again so they rested at his side.

"This is my job, you're my muse for the day," she told him, moving down his buttons until she could pull the delicate material from his shoulders relealing his muscular form. She looked at him hungrily, moving her hands to his chest and stroking them downwards slowly, allowing herself to feel every inch of skin in her path. She unbuttoned his trousers and unzipped them letting them fall to the floor and then did the same with his undershorts allowing them to pool at his feet. She licked her lips as her eyes wandered all over him, paying particular attention to his impressive erection that had been threatening to burst through his trousers since he'd heard her giggle. She wrapped her hand around him and squeezed causing him to groan. She smirking, stroking him twice more before letting go.

"It's been a long 10 days," she said with lust in her voice as she turned around to go back to her easel. He was surprised by her admission. Maybe she had missed his company? maybe she did feel something for him after all.

"Sit down, handsome," she told him. He did as he was asked, sitting on the stool. Her gaze was fixated on the large piece of equipment standing proudly between his legs and she bit her lip causing him to twitch. She looked back at his face and smirked slightly in amusement.

"Ok, I want you to lean back slightly so that I can get all of your muscles in view," she said and he leaned back a little, making sure to keep his balance. She moved the end of the paintbrush to her lips and bit it as she studied his pose.

"Right, now... part your legs slightly," she told him. He spread his legs apart so she had a good view and waited for his next instruction. He thought it would be an awful experience to be naked in the middle of the grounds, but Ana was right, nobody was around and the breeze felt nice as it waded over his bare skin.

"I want you to reach down and touch yourself, wrap your fingers around cock," she said in a sensual tone. His eyes burned into hers as he moved his hand from the stool to his manhood, wrapping them around the thick base.

"Perfect," her voice was a breathy whisper and she was slightly flushed even in the cool breeze. He was a stunning creature; godly out in the beautiful garden with the sunlight highlighting every curve and indent in his body. She couldn't get enough of him if she tried. She was too distracted to paint now that she had him in front of her, but before she could act on her desires, she needed to put them on the canvas. She dipped her brush into a nude colour and stroked a line watching him. Their eyes were locked; dusty blue into charcoal grey, a heady trace of lust filled want and need for each other. She continued to caress the canvass with her delicate hand as her eyes moved to his chest, and then his shoulders, and then his torso and finally to his groin and thighs. She paid careful attention to that place, nearly blushing as she painted his more delicate area. She concentrated hard on finishing the portrait, wanting it to be perfect so she could look at it whenever she wanted to. She'd hide it, like all of her other paintings, away from her husband.

"You want to see it?" she asked when she had completed it. He nodded and she showed him the painting. He couldn't help but be a little embarrassed at her vision of him. It was so detailed, every inch drawn with such precision.

"I don't want to paint anymore," she said, biting her lip and putting down the canvas with the others, "I want to feel you inside me," she pulled her dress over her head and revealing her naked body. She was so different from how she was the other night. The coldness was gone from her voice and there were no commands only desires. She sauntered over to him as he traced every part of her body with wild fascination and straddled him on the stool.

"I've always wanted to go riding in my garden," she smirked, sinking down on his large erection and taking him inch by inch into her tight warmth. They both groaned once he was completely buried inside her, relishing the slow burning sensation after going so long without it. He grabbed her hips and encouraged her as she started to move, going faster with every thrust.

"I missed this, fuck you're hot," she moaned, throwing her head back as his lips devoured her neck. Christian groaned his assent, moving his hips at a different angle to hit the spot deep inside of her that only he could reach. She whined, gripping his hair in her hands and panting as he sped up his relentless thrusts and moved his lips to her chest, taking a pebbled nipple between his lips and sucking.

"Oh! Christian! ... mmm... faster," she moaned and he complied, slamming her down harder and faster onto his waiting erection. It was too much; his lips on her breasts, his glorious movements. She came hard, shouting his name to the sky as he continued his rhythm as long as he could before he let go, coming with a roar. She rested on his shoulder as she caught her breath and giggled. He raised his eyebrows at her as she lifted her head and she giggled again.

"It's freeing isn't it? the fresh air on your skin," oh the irony. He was locked away as her prisoner and she was talking about freedom. But he couldn't help agree with her to an extent. The fact that he was outside the castle made him feel a little less trapped. She lifted her head to look at him and pecked his lips.

"It's nice to be outside," he replied, leaning his head back slightly to catch the sun.

"I did say that you could walk the grounds with the guards you know? you just didn't ask, I wouldn't have deprived you of this." Christian nodded. She smiled at him slightly and got off his lap. Ana felt giddy and reckless and dare she say it... happy? that was the most fun she'd had in ages and it was with her 'plaything' no less. What was he doing to her?

"Get dressed, I want to go to bed," she said, pulling her dress over her head. He pulled up his trousers and she helped him button his shirt. To his surprise, she grabbed his hand, before walking back down the path he had been brought down before and through the arch way where the guards were standing.

"Shall we take the prisoner back to his room, your highness?" one of the guards bowed, about to sieze Christian. Ana grabbed Christian's arm in her hands before the guard could touch him.

"No Taylor, we will be in my quarters and I would like our dinner brought to my room tonight," Ana said. Christian was surprised but didn't say anything. The guard looked between them in amazement.

"Yes your highness," he bowed, opening the door for them. Ana led them back to her room and shut the door leaning her back against it and watching Christian who stood helplessly in the middle of the room. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I'm not used to company but I want you to join me for dinner," Ana said.

"Well... since you asked so nicely," Christian said and Ana giggled.

"I like it when you make me laugh, I haven't laughed in a long time, it's ... nice," he smiled at her.

"Here's what's going to happen," she said, starting to walk towards him, "we're going to eat, then we are going to have a long, orgasmic bath and you're going to tell me all about your life before I met you, and then we're going to have sex, lots and lots of mind-blowing sex," she leaned forward to kiss him and he moaned against her lips.

* * *

Christian had never seen so much food in his life as he watched being carted into the Queens bedroom. They'd been kissing and touching each other for the past half an hour and talked for a little bit before the food had arrived. Every kind of meat you could imagine was layed on a makeshift dining table which had been transported into the bedroom. There was wine, cheeses, chocolate fondue, so much fruit, eggs, bacon, bread... it was an endless list of delicious food and the minute they sat down, Christian started to devour it.

"Wow!" Ana giggled a little startled by the ravenous behaviour he was showing, "you'd think I hadn't been feeding you,"

"This is amazing," Ana watched in amusement as Christian ate as much as he could before slowing down and taking a sip of wine.

"You'll give yourself a stomach ache, and I've got plans for you,"

"I'll be ok, my mom used to say that my stomach was a bottomless pit when I was younger," Ana laughed and threw a grape at him and he managed to catch it in his mouth making her laugh more.

"Are you done?" she asked after a moment. He nodded and rubbed his full belly.

"Come on then," she took his hand and lead him into her bathroom. The tub was already full to the brim with bubbles and bath salts. Christian cringed when he saw the steam coming from the bath and thought of how much pain he was going to be in as he tried to get in. Ana watched his anxiety over the temperature of the water with amusement.

"Get in," she said directing him towards the bath. He gulped and put a foot in, immediately withdrawing it and squealing in pain.

"Oh for goodness sake, you big baby," she scolded, coming around the bath to turn the cold tap on, "I'm only putting in a little cold,"

"Thank you, my q... Ana," she smirked at him.

"You need to stop doing that, I've said it is fine to call me Ana when we are alone and I meant it. I like having company and I like the fact that we've talked and laughed today. I don't want us to be strangers," Ana told him.

"I understand, Ana," she smiled before turning the cold tap off and directing him once more to get in the tub. He winced again as his foot touched the water but it wasn't at boiling point anymore. After a few winces and groans, Christian was sat in the tub getting used to the temperature of the water. Ana went to the cupboard to pull out some towels and then submerged herself in the water with her back to him, resting on his chest. He moved his hands to smooth down her upper arms and she sighed in relaxation.

"So Christian, tell me what you were doing on the streets the day I picked you up," he sighed and moved his hands to wrap around her stomach.

"My brother and I lost out jobs, the company shut down and after the banking crisis, we had no money and nowhere to go. We'd been on the streets for about a month trying to survive when you came along," he said.

"What did you and your brother do as a job?" she asked, laying her hands on his forearms.

"We were entrepreneurs, but the companies under our wing went bust so we went into liquidation and with the banking crisis on the bloom, we lost everything," Christian answered honestly.

"What was your childhood like?" she wanted to know everything. She wanted to know him well enough that they could talk to each other like this all the time. She needed some one and he was who she wanted.

"It was great." Christian smiled, "my brother and I had a fun childhood. My father was a landlord and my mother always let us play around the house and in the huge garden with the kids from the neighbourhood. But she died when I was 19 and it broke my heart," he went quiet for a moment, unsure why he was revealing this story and showing emotion in front of his capture. Why did she care about his childhood. "My father went into a deep depression after that and he ... died a few months later. He left us some money in the will and we used that to start our business," Ana smiled.

"What about you?" Christian asked. Ana went stiff in his arms and he was worried that he'd said something wrong.

"What about me?" she asked.

"It... it's nothing, it doesn't matter," he answered softly.

"No, Christian, tell me what you wanted to ask,"

"I... I was going to ask about your childhood but... I don't mean to pry, you don't have to tell me anything," he said softly moving his hands away from her body. She caught them before they could stray too far and wrapped them back around her, closing her eyes. Nobody had ever asked about her childhood before. She knew she didn't have to say anything, he held nothing over her; she was in the more powerful position. But part of her felt the need to tell him, maybe it would help him understand her better and not be so... afraid of her.

"I didn't really have a childhood," she whispered, "my father, King Raymond, didn't let me outside much and he'd beat me every chance he got." she swallowed and he held her a little tighter. "All I did was school work, I was on my own all of the time, I have no siblings and my mother and father were never around. We had a nanny but ... she didn't like me much. So I was lonely all of the time. Then, when I was 12, I was told that I was soon to be Queen and that I would marry a man who would be King and we'd preside over the country. So from that moment on, I was groomed to being Queen." She opened her eyes for a moment, desperately trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

"My mother and I knew that my father was dying so he sent for a husband for me. I had no choice but to marry Prince Jose of Spain. By the time I married Jose, my father had died and we were King and Queen. He should have been prince but my father wanted there to be a King on the throne to granted us equal status. He was ok at first, he was clingy but always polite in front of my parents. But then, on our wedding night, he beat me and made me feel like nothing more than a body to him, all I knew was pain, all I've ever known was pain. He was always rough. That's all I know. He only stayed a week and then I didn't see him for 6 months. Every time he comes back he does the same thing and I'm... I'm scared of him. I never wanted this life, I told myself I'd try to make the most of it but loneliness turns you mad," Ana wiped her eyes.

At that moment, Christian felt like he had just discovered the real Ana, not the Queen, but the human being. She'd never had... anyone. Everybody who she'd known had used or abused her; she was vulnerable and scared and had no one there to comfort her. He kissed her temple, hoping it was a reassuring gesture and she turned in his arms. All she saw was worry in his eyes and it made her heart race in her chest. She leaned down to kiss him, loving how safe she felt right now. It felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders by telling some one about herself. It felt amazing that some body actually knew her; the real Ana, not just the Queen of England. She kissed him again and reached between then to grab his soft member. She wrapped her hand around him and squeezed, rubbing her thumb over the head of his cock. He groaned in pleasure, thrusting his hips into her hand and moving his fingers to her centre to stroke her.

After a few moments, she positioned herself over his now hard penis and slid down slowly, taking every inch inside her tight walls. She was wet; she was always so wet for him. He aroused her like nothing else. She looked into his eyes and grabbed his hands for leverage as he looked back at her, pure unadulterated lust in his eyes.

"I need this slow," she whispered. He nodded and allowed her to pull herself up and slam herself down slowly on his throbbing cock. Hands stayed clasped and eyes stayed locked in a passionate trance as she circled her lips, bringing them both closer to euphoria. No words were spoken; none were needed. Their eyes and movements did all of the talking as they rode the waves of pleasure together, collapsing in the warm bath to catch their breath, peace and serenity surrounding them. For the first time, sex wasn't a painful chore that her husband forced upon her neither a show of her power over Christian. It was blissful.

* * *

 **AN _-_** _I rewrote this chapter so many times and still don't think I got it right ... but I wanted to post today so I just closed my eyes when I uploaded it :) 3 more chapters to go!_


	7. Chapter 7

Christian Grey sat in the Queen's bedroom one night doing something that would have seemed impossible a month ago; laughing with her. The first month that he'd been in the castle had been lonely and terrifying, every second was like a tick of a bomb. The second month had been somewhat enlightening for the fact that he was actually starting to like the Queen. It all started that day in the garden when he'd watched her paint and then gone upstairs to her room to spend time together for the night. They'd done the same thing every night since; eat their meal together in her room and then talk together about anything and everything that came into their minds. At first he was cautious but he soon realised he had no need to be. She loved how much he made her laugh and there was a gleam in her eyes that he'd never seen before. She seemed... happy, when she was with him. He forgot her was a prisoner when he was with her.

Ana lay in bed one night thinking of how much things had changed in the last month. The biggest change was that she really liked Christian... a lot. He was the only person who had ever listened to her and spent time with her. She'd almost forgotten that he was her prisoner at all. He made her... happy. And she'd never been happy before. He made her laugh like nobody ever could and she felt safe with him. When he smiled at her, she couldn't help but get weak at the knees. She'd never been in love before; she didn't know what it felt like, but she was sure she was falling for him. Life seemed dull when he wasn't around. She hadn't killed anyone in a whole month because she didn't need the distraction. She was changing, she knew she was. She smiled more, not because she was forced to smile but because she wanted to smile.

She couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned and tried to close her eyes but to no avail. She wanted to see Christian but part of her knew that she shouldn't. She should just wait until morning. She was in deep enough as it was. After another half hour of trying to find sleep she gave up and climbed out of bed. She tied her fluffy robe around her body and walked through the en-suite to the passageway leading to Christians room. Two guards were standing watch as she opened the door to the corridor and looked at her in shock.

"My Queen, is everything alright?" one of them asked. A month ago she'd have probably told them to mind their own business but instead she nodded.

"Yes, I'm going to the prisoners room, may I have the keys?" one of the guards handed her the set of keys for the rooms along the corridor and pointed out a specific one that opened the locks on Christians room. She thanked them and went on her way, ignoring their shocked faces as she walked passed them. She went to the end of the hall and unlocked Christians door. After a few attempts at trying to open it, she realised that there was one more keyhole to open and then the door clicked. As she pushed the door, she realised how cold it was in Christians room; freezing in fact. She immediately felt bad, all he had was a thin shirt and trousers and he'd been living in this room for months. When she took a step into the room, she looked towards the small bed and noticed that Christian was fast asleep with the covers pulled tightly around him to shield off the cold. She tiptoes towards him, cursing herself for not wearing any footwear and sat down on the edge of the bed. She didn't really want to wake him but she needed to feel his arms around her and his lips moving against hers. As gently as possible, she brushed the hair from his forehead and stroked down his face. That simple movement caused him to stir and his eyes popped open in confusion. He looked at her wide eyed for a moment wondering why she was in his room but then started to relax when he saw the small smile on her face.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi,"

"I couldn't sleep so I wanted to see you, I didn't realise how cold it was in here," she stated, taking one of his ice cold hands in hers and squeezing it. Christian nodded.

"It wasn't too bad last month when it was warmer but it's been freezing in here the last few nights,"

"Come on, lets go to my bed, it's nice and warm," Christian nodded and they stood up, hand in hand. Ana gave the keys to Christian so he could lock the door and they walked down the hallway passed the guards and into her room. Ana wasn't worried about the guards seeing them, their job was to serve the Queen and they knew what would happen if they ever said anything. Christian sighed in relief when they entered her bedroom. It was warm and the fire was on in the hearth bringing a serene glow into the room. She lead him over to the bed and she climbed. He stood awkwardly for a moment before walking around the large bed and climbing in the opposite side. It was so much warmer and comfier than his own bed and his eyes drooped the second he got under the covers. He pulled his shirt off, keeping his pants on and turned towards her to see her with her back to him and he stroked a hand down the side of her body gently. She scooted back until his body was flush against hers and pulled his arm around her.

"You want me to sleep here?" he asked into her hair. She nodded against him.

"I want you to hold me," he did as she asked, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Neither of them had any trouble falling asleep.

* * *

Ana woke up first the next morning and felt more rested than she ever had before. She'd slept through the whole night which didn't happen very often and hadn't had a single nightmare about Jose or her father and it was all thanks to the man being her. He was still fast asleep behind her wrapped around her like a vine, his breathing even against the back of her neck. She enjoying him far too much and she knew it was all going to end in heartbreak. She was a married woman, the most powerful woman in Britain and here she was having...strong feelings for another man. But he wasn't just a man; he meant more than that. Despite only knowing him for 2 months and him being her prisoner, he'd changed her life in so many ways. His presence made her realise that not all men were the same. He was quite simply the most amazing man she had ever met and although she knew that they could never be together, she was going to enjoy him whilst she still could. She turned around slowly in his arms, trying not to wake him, until she faced him. He was so utterly beautiful. She stroked her fingers down the ridges and lines of his body and studied his face, trying to memories every inch of it. She couldn't help but press her lips to his and after a few moments he started to move his lips in sync with hers.

"Lie back, I want go exploring," she whispered against his lips. He groaned as she started to kiss his neck and climbed on top of him.

"mmm, what a lovely way to wake up," Christian moaned and Ana giggled.

"It can only get better handsome," she continued her trail of kisses travelling all over his chest and then down his stomach. Her hands unbuttoned his trousers as her kisses moved to his lower torso, her tongue licking the path of his happy trail. She tugged his trousers and he lifted her hips so that she could removed them from him. She stroked him slowly in her hand, it felt like silk covered steel in her hand and she smirk at his noises of pleasure. She softly kissed the tip, looking at him to watch his head fall back and his mouth open in a gasp of pleasure. She giggled causing vibrations around his hard member and sucked him into her mouth as far as she could, stroking what she couldn't fit. It was heaven; simply heaven. Her mouth was so warm and she licked every inch of him, tracing the ridges and veins.

"I love your cock," she giggled, moving her lips over him to press sucking kisses from tip to base, sucking him into her mouth again. He felt himself getting closer to the edge and when she swallowed around him he knew he was done for.

"Ana... I'm.. oh god I'm going to cum," he moaned expecting her to move away from him but she continued to suck him, stroking him faster until he exploded in her mouth. She swallowed around him, taking every drop he gave her and continued to stroke him until he was spent. She pulled her up until they were face to face and kissed her with everything he had.

"How was that for a wake up call?" she asked, beaming with pride at how flushed he was.

"Amazing... so amazing, god Ana," he panted. She giggled and lay on top of him stroking his chest.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, his voice low and husky from sleep. She shivered at how hot his morning voice was.

"So well, I haven't slept so well in ages," she replied honestly.

"I'm glad, I slept well too, this bed is very comfy and warm," she nodded against him.

"maybe I'll let you sleep in here from now on," she whispered, kissing his chest and sighing.

"I'd like that," she couldn't help the smile that came to her face and leaned up to kiss him.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, stroking his lips with the tip of her finger. His hands went to her hair, stroking through the silky strands ruffled by sleep.

"very, are you?" she nodded.

"Come on, let's get dressed and I will find us something to eat. I have to do some 'Queen duties' today but I don't think I'll be too long. Maybe you can go down the garden again?" he nodded at her suggestion. They got dressed and Ana called for her breakfast to be brought up to her room. They had a pile of fruit, an assortment of meats and cheeses and some fresh bread. They ate together and Ana was happy to have to company. Usually she ate breakfast and lunch on her own and then had her evening meal with Christian. She loved having company and he was the perfect person to eat with because he ate most of the table so none of the food was wasted and he made her laugh whilst he did it. He fed her bits of meat and she fed him some buttered bread... it was almost like they were a couple sharing their first meal of the day. Once they were finished, Ana stood to put go to the vanity and put on some make up and brush the tangles out of her hair.

"You don't have to do that you know, you look beautiful as you are," Christian said, coming behind her with his hands resting on her shoulders to kiss her neck.

"Your flattery is very kind, but somebody left a hickey on my neck that needs covering. And as much as I'd love to just step out into the public eye wearing and looking however I want, I am the Queen and I have to look presentable," Christian smiled when he saw the mark on her neck that his lips had caused. He kissed her once she was finished applying her face and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll call a guard to take you to the garden, I should only be a couple of hours, come and find me when I'm back," she whispered kissing him once more. He nodded and they parted, Christian being escorted by a guard to the garden and Ana being escorted by a guard to her carriage.


	8. Chapter 8

Christian was in the garden doing some exercise. He did a few laps of the grass feeling it crunch beneath his feet as he ran. Being cooped up in that small room in the cold didn't allow for much physical exertion; his only exercise since coming to the castle had been sex. He stretched his arms over his head and took some deep breaths of the gentle air around him. It was so good; something that he never realised you could miss so much. The wind ruffled his hair and he picked the coat that the Queen had found and given to the guards to hand to him up from the ground and wrapped it around himself; pulling it tighter around his body as the wind picked up. He slowly walked the perimeter of the garden, giving his tired legs a rest and allowing him to see the garden in all it's glory; it was huge... an acre at least. It was also clear that Ana had spent a lot of time perfecting the garden; planting seeds and watering the array of blooming flowers to make it look as glorious as it did. A guard was always watching him closely wherever he went, but still, he felt free. After a couple of hours of enjoying the garden, one of the guards came up to him and grabbed his shoulder spinning him around.

"The Queen has returned and has requested to see you," Christian nodded and followed the path back to the castle. He was taken to her quarters and she came to greet him at the door. She was smiling at him, her skin fresh and dewy from being outside in the open and her arms itching to grab hold of him.

"Hey you," she grinned, pulling him into the room, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips softly. He kissed her back, groaning when she deepened it. The taste of him was addictive; all consuming. Just one look at him and she wanted to drag him upstairs, pin him to her bed and fuck him until he was blue in the face. She wanted to get on her knees and swallow his delicious cock as he moaned in pleasure; press his face between her legs until she was screaming to the gods. But she had something for him first; something she knew he'd like it.

"Hi, how was your day?" he asked.

"Long and boring, but I got you a surprise," she giggled excitedly and took his hand. Christian didn't know what to expect but he was humbled that she'd thought of him whilst she was out. It became a little more possible in his mind that she felt something for him and he knew, despite his circumstances and what she'd done, he was falling for her too; that he couldn't deny. It started out as rough, satisfying sex and that turned into passionate, intense love making. The more they talked, the more he liked her and the closer they became. He missed her today whilst she was gone and she was on his mind nearly the whole time. He didn't know what it was, some people would call him mad. But he was falling for his captor; he was falling for the evil Queen.

She took him to a room down a long hallway just like every other in the castle; cold and stone with a giant iron door. She looked back at him smirking with raised eyebrows. He knew that he was either going to love or hate this surprise. Maybe she'd brought him back a new book? or maybe she'd made a sexual torture playroom for them to use when she was feeling a little dominant? ... no, it couldn't be that. He shook his head to rid himself of his strange thoughts and focussed on the Royalty in front of him.

"Enjoy your gift," she whispered kissing him, it was a soft kiss and promised of much more to come later on when they were alone. She stroked his cheek gently, feeling the slight stubble and pecked his lips one last time before walking away down the hall. Christian watched her go, feeling slightly nervous about what was behind the door. He turned to face his hidden surprise as one of the guards opened the door revealing a worried looking Elliot. The second he saw Christian his eyes went wide and they ran at each other, wrapped in a warm bear hug that nearly toppled them both to the floor. How long had it been since he'd seen his brother? tears came to Christians eyes as he squeezed him, afraid to let go.

"Christian, I'm so sorry, I tried everything to get you out but I can't do anything," Elliot cried against Christians shoulder. The guilt had been eating him up since Christian had been taken. Just the fact that Christian was still alive was enough. How many times people had told him there was no chance his brother had survived, but here he was, in the flesh.

"It's ok, El, really I'm fine, I'm so glad to see you,"

"Are you well? have you been fed?" Elliot asked, pulling back to assess his brothers health. He didn't look much slimmer than when he was taken so he assumed he had been eating but he also noticed the slight wince as he'd wrapped his arms around him. God knows what the Queen had done to him for the past 2 months.

"I've been fed El, I promise I'm ok,"

The brothers spoke quietly for a few minutes, taking in the fact that the other was ok. Elliot had been searching for a way to get Christian out of the castle since the first day he left. At first he thought he was dead, but then there was news that Christian had been sighted on the grounds... and there where the rumours. He was just thankful to have a moment with him.

"They said things Christian. They said you'd become her... sex slave," Christian didn't say anything. What could he say? he was embarrassed about how his relationship with the Queen had started but now... he wasn't her sex slave anymore; he was her lover. Wasn't he? that was certainly how he viewed their relationship now. She was still the Queen and he was still a prisoner in the castle but when they were together, they were ... equal. She used to dominate him, control and instruct his every movement, he couldn't even speak without her permission. But now, they always spoke to each other. They had deep, long conversations between sex and told each other things that they hadn't told anyone else.

"It's true isn't it, I'm so sorry Christian. I always said I'd protect you from harm; that we'd always have eachothers backs and I left you that day," Elliot sobbed. Christian gulped watching his brothers guilt... if only he knew.

"El, please stop, I'm ok, I don't blame you for anything," Christian said hugging his brother.

"Alright, break it up you two," a guard shouted, bringing Ana back into the room. She looked at the scene with a slight smile that only Christian could see. Elliot would have only seen the stony face of the evil Queen but Christian now saw through that, she was Ana, just Ana.

"Christian, you may invite your brother here whenever you like as long as he is accompanied by guards," Ana said.

"Thank you my Queen," Christian replied, remembering that they were in company. He winked at her when no one was looking and her smile widened a little, her eyes twinkling. Two guards grabbed Elliot's arms ready to take him out the castle, even as Elliot tried to fight against them. He wanted to stay here and protect his brother but after struggling for a moment, he realised it was no use; he'd have to leave his little brother in the hands of the evil Queen... again.

"Love you El, I'll see you soon. Be safe," Christian said, his eyes glassy with emotion as he watched his brother go.

"Love you too Christian, I'll see you soon... I'm sorry," Elliot whispered the last part in defeat as he was hauled out of the room, the door shutting with a thud leaving the two of them with two guards.

As soon as Elliot left, Christian wiped the tears from under his eyes and walked swiftly towards the Queen who looked at him in surprise as he stalked her. When he got to her he grabbed her around the waist and swung her around in his arms making her squeal and giggle. She brought her arms around his neck, holding on tightly as he held her close.

"Thank you, I missed my brother so much, thank you for doing that," Christian said honestly, his voice hoarse from crying, kissing her without caring who was watching in the room. The guards looked away respectfully and Ana wrapped her fingers in his hair, curling the messy locks between her fingers.

"You can see him anytime you want. I don't want you to be unhappy or take away from you something that I never had," he kissed her again and then let her down. She smoothed her hand down his cheek with a look of ... love? he didn't know, but the gleam in them made him happy.

"I have a formal dinner to attend later on tonight so I have to go and get ready for it, your lunch is in the kitchen," Christian looked at her in worry and she smiled.

"Don't worry, the chef is the only person in there right now, a guard will take you there and back to the garden afterwards if you want whilst I get ready," Christian nodded. He trusted her word but he'd never ventured to other parts of the castle before, he never even seen most of it. The kitchen was massive with huge ovens and a large tiled open space. She trusted the guards and it was clear that they were too scared of the Queen to defy her.

"Here's your lunch," a man said as Christian walked in. He was tall with bruising all over his face and a healing gash on his forehead. He looked at the guards is fear and his hand shook as he handed Christian the food. Christian shuddered as he watched the poor man... that could have been him.

"Thank you," Christian watched the man nod and then shuffle back to whatever he was making. Christian ate his lunch quickly, watching the chef. He wondered how the man had survived in the castle? he thought that he was the only one who had managed to survive. But when he thought about it, he realised that Ana and himself had spent all of their time together over the last month or so, they'd rarely been apart so maybe she hadn't killed anyone in that time. Maybe she'd changed? after finishing his meal and complementing the chef he walked through the kitchen, followed closely by a guard and left in search of Ana to ask her about the chef. He was curious as to where she found him and why he was still in the castle. He was escorted to her bedroom door, a place he knew like the back of his hand and the guards retreated as he opened her door slightly but he stopped when he heard voices.

"... and if the King comes back, what are you going to do then... is even classed as a prisoner anymore?" an agitated male voice who he now knew as Taylor asked. He decided to stay outside the door and wait for Taylor to leave not wanted to interrupt their discussion.

"Of course he's still a prisoner, just because I fuck him and talk to him doesn't mean I care about him. You better watch your mouth Taylor," Ana snarled.

"I'm just looking out for you my Queen, if this doesn't stop I will have to tell the King, the guards are loyal but I can't keep track of all of them and your father made me take a pledge to make sure I kept you out of trouble..."

"I'm not in any trouble, Christian is a prisoner, nothing more and nothing less." Christian's heart dropped and his throat became dry. He couldn't believe he could be so wrong about someone. Was it all a game to her? a sick game to make him fall for her and then laugh at him as he picked himself up? He was thinking so hard, trying to control his emotions that he knocked the door open a little wider and it creaked causing two heads to whip around and look at him. The guard had a neutral look on his face but Ana was looking at him in shock and horror. How much had he heard? she prayed that he had only just walked in but from the look that graced his beautiful face, she knew he had heard everything.

"Taylor, leave us," she said, her voice trying to maintain its calm façade when really, she was panicking. Taylor nodded and closed the door; Christian looked down so he wouldn't have to see the woman he thought he knew, the woman he thought he ... loved, staring back at him. His mind was racing at a thousand miles an hour, her words echoing in his mind, driving him mad. He couldn't look at her, he couldn't show her how much she'd hurt him.

"Christian?" she whispered, walking to him slowly as though he was a caged animal.

"Yes, my Queen?" he asked not looking up. Ana gulped at his submissive stance and the formal tone mixed with the hurt in his voice. She was losing him; she was losing everything.

"Christian... I... It's... I thought you were in the garden," she said softly, standing in front of him willing him to look at her. Christian swallowed to sooth his throat as he fought his emotions. She wasn't even going to aknoledge what she had just said about him? she wasn't even going to admit how she'd played him for her own amusement.

"I apologize my Queen, I will go to my room now, I won't disturb you again," Ana felt tears come to her eyes amazed at how much the thought of them not having the relationship they'd had for the last few weeks affected her. She couldn't go back to loneliness, she couldn't go back to nightmares and fear. He was her safe place, her harbour... and she couldn't lose him.

"Don't do this Christian... I... Taylor ... I can't have anyone getting suspicious and Taylor was worried that the guards might say something," Ana said reaching for his hand for him to not hold hers back. She was desperate for him to hold her, kiss her, love her and never let her go but she knew he wouldn't. It was all her fault, she was a fool, a coward for not fighting for them.

"You don't have to explain my Queen, may I leave to my room now?" Ana felt herself becoming annoyed in desperation, she angrily wiped her tears and pulled a few steps away from him.

"You don't get to do this! You don't get to go back to the way you were at the beginning. Ana, Christian, my name is Ana. We talk to each other like friends, we hold each others hands. We look at each other and smile at each other. That's what we do. You don't get to do this," she spat.

"Look at me," she commanded, seemingly more like the queen he'd first encountered after his capture. This was her, this was the real Queen, the one he thought had changed; Ana was gone.

"Kiss me," she demanded. He kissed her robotically, nothing like their usual passionate, breath-taking kisses. She pulled away and leaned her forehead against his. A single tear fell from her eye, dripping down her face but she didn't notice. The broken Queen had grown immune to tears.

"I'm sorry Christian, you have to believe that I didn't mean what I said then. Please don't let me push you away. I can't lose anybody else. You're all I've got" she whispered. He didn't respond and after a few seconds of waiting, she pulled her forehead away from his.

"You can go now, if you want to," her voice was filled with sorrow as she let him go and called Taylor back in to take him to his room. On the way down the corridor, Christian expected Taylor to say something. Usually it was a jeer at his expense, but today, he was completely silent. He was led to his old room, one that he hadn't entered in the last month and he lay down on the bed. His head hurt from all of the thoughts swirling around. On one hand he believed Ana, it was true that they did kiss and act cosy in front of the guards. But her blatant dismissal of their relationship, her dismissal that the sex and the talking that they had encountered meant nothing to her. The long, deep conversations and the passionate sex was all a lie that she was dragging him thought hurt him a lot. It made him question everything; it made him questions if this changed his feelings about her. Christian let his thought run wild for a while and eventually, he dosed off into a restless slumber.

He awoke to the feeling of someone watching him and a hand stroking through his hair. At first he thought he was imagining it but when he felt lips pressing against his forehead, his eyes popped open. He struggled to focus straight away in the darkness of the moonlit room but soon he saw Ana sat on the edge of the bed, fiddling with her nightgown and looking... shy. He'd never seen her look so much like a frightened child, even when she told him about her past. He watched her, waiting for her to speak.

"I can't sleep without you... not anymore. You don't belong in this bed, you belong in the big bed curled up around me. You don't have to say anything, I realise that what I said before must have hurt and I have some explaining to do, but please don't be like this, please come to my bed," she sounded like herself again and Christian couldn't resist the thought of falling asleep in her bed. She made a grab for his hand, expecting to be rebuffed but he held it in his cold one and walked them to her room.

"How long had you been sat there?" he asked. It was the first time he'd spoken to her in hours and his voice was like a soothing balm to her nerves. It felt like so long since she'd heard his voice.

"10 minutes or so, I didn't want to wake you," she whispered. The guards opened the door to the en-suite and they walked together in silence to her bed. She got in her side and he climbed in his side turning to face eachother. Her hand lifted to lie on his face and she stroked his cheek.

"I've got something to say to you and I don't know if you're going to like it. I just can't hide it any longer," her face looked worried and he immediately thought the worse and moved away from her slightly. She smiled sadly at his apprehension, she really had hurt him by what she had said and it showed her how much he cared giving her the confidence to tell him the truth; the words that had been on the tip of her tongue.

"I love you," she whispered. He stilled; deadly quiet and his eyes searched hers. "I've never loved anyone before but I know that I feel it for you and I know that our relationship didn't start off well but I love and need you so much. Please don't leave me, I don't have anyone or anything but you and that thought of not having you is painful. Don't give up on me yet," her eyes were wet with tears and he wiped them with his thumb. His heart was beating out of his chest but he knew he had to say something. Her words were true; he could see from her eyes that she was telling him the truth. The raw emotion between them was palpable, both laid bare to show their hearts desires.

"I love you too," he whispered and she breathed a sigh of relief, leaning down to kiss him softly, trying to convey every emotion; every moment of longing into those precious few lingering seconds. He pulled back and watched her; she looked so vulnerable and he wanted to protect her. He stroked her cheek and sighed "but we can never be together, you're married and I'm you prisoner," she shook her head vigorously.

"You're not my prisoner, I don't think you ever where. I could never class you as my prisoner, you're my lifeline. What I said to Taylor today was to get him to back off because he keeps lecturing me on the dangerous game we are playing but I don't care, I want you," she pleaded for him to believe her.

"I won't leave you, ever," Christian said leaning forward to kiss her. She kissed him back desperately, helping him to remove his shirt. It had been nearly a day since she'd felt this man and their brief tiff had only strengthened her desire. She needed to have him deep inside her, she was desperate to feel him rocking above her as she clung to him; close but never close enough.

"I love you, make love to me," she moaned and he nodded, removing her nightgown in one swift move and sucking a perky nipple into his mouth. Her back arched and her hands made work of his trousers, pulling him free and stroking him in her hands.

"I love you," he smiled against her neck, nipping her to make her giggle, "and I love your giggle,"

"I only giggle when you're around to make me laugh," she smiled, stroking his hair as he lined himself up to her entrance. He sunk into her, inch by inch and she felt like her world was finally complete. It was slow and passionate and emotional and they showed their feelings to each other physically. They came together calling the others name and collapsed, holding each other close. A loud noise and shouting startled them from their afterglow and the door slammed open revealing a very angry looking King of England and a guilty looking Taylor.

* * *

 **AN -** The last chapter was short, I'm sorry for that. I was originally supposed to split Chapter 6 into two parts but I couldn't in the end. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. One more to go ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**_Continued from the last chapter..._**

"I knew you would turn into a whore. I told your father the same. Look at you and your pretty boy prisoner going at it like rabbits in our bed. I didn't believe Taylor at first but I just had to come and see it for myself," Jose snarled, crossing his arms and standing at the end of the bed. Ana look at Taylor with fear and betrayal written all over her face.

"Leave, Taylor," Jose roared and Taylor left the room, shutting the door and leaving the Queen, the King and the Queens lover together in the same room; two of them naked in bed after a round of passionate sex.

"Jose, what are you doing here?" Ana asked, the fear evident in her voice. Christian was still lying half on top of her but every time he tried to move, she held him closer. It was like she was using him as a protective shield but she didn't have to; Christian would never let anything happen to her.

"I thought I'd come home and surprise my wife who I love with all of my heart," Jose sneered sarcastically.

"Well you've seen her now so you can leave," Christian said, sitting up in bed. Jose feigned shock.

"Lover boy speaks?" he quipped.

"I do a lot more than speak. You're never around and only come back to bully your wife," Christian snarled

"Oh and that's where you come in is it? comfort her with your cock?" Jose asked.

"Jose, what do you want?" Ana asked, resting a trembling hand on Christians arm, partly trying to stop Christian from saying anymore but mostly to comfort her and make her feel safe. She didn't want Christian to get hurt and Jose could easily have a gun on him. He always carried one of his collection around in case of an 'emergency' which usually meant, incase he wanted to kill someone or scare her.

"Mmmm, I want everything Ana, tell me, does he make you scream in pleasure? how many time have you let him in between your legs huh? has he tasted you yet?" Ana was terrified, she subconsciously moved even closer to Christian. He terrified her, even looking at him made her quiver in fear and her blood run cold.

"Jose, why did you..." her soft voice was cut off but her husbands.

"I came to find out who my whore of a wife had been fucking, but now, I want to claim her as my own in front of her lover," Jose smirked walked towards the bed and pulled the covers back to reveal her naked body. "You want my cock inside of you don't you Ana, you want me to slide on home," He licked his lips and went to touch her as she shook with fear. She tried to move away from him and he went to grab for her breast but before he could, Christian, as naked as the day he was born, threw himself at Jose, knocking him to the floor and punching him in the face. Jose, in a daze, pulled out a knife and knocked Christian onto his back, straddling him and holding the knife to his throat.

"Nice try lover boy. First I think I'll kill you in front of my wife and then I'll fuck her on the bed where you defiled her," Jose smirked holding the knife so close that the skin split on Christians neck. His eyes started to water and his breathing was faint. He knew there was no way he was getting out of this alive, his fists were pinned beneath him and if he moved his head he'd be dead. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to imagine himself anywhere else when suddenly, a bullet rang through the air and the pressure was gone. Jose's body fell limply on top of Christian and he opened his eyes to see Ana, shaking and crying holding a gun. Christian pulled Jose off him and got up, trying to breath as normally as possible. He walked to her and pulled her into his arms letting her cry against his shoulder.

"I was so scared, I thought he was going to ... kill you. Is he dead?" she cried. Christian pulled away from her and took her face in his hands.

"Even if he is, we'll figure it out. You did the right thing Ana, thank you for saving me," he pecked her lips gently and pulled on some trousers and gave her the gown she wore before they went to bed knowing the guards would be here after hearing the bullet. Christian checked his pulse but couldn't find one. Taylor came into the room and shut the door straight away when he saw the lifeless body of the king on the floor, pouring with blood.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Jo...Jose was tt..trying to kill Christian so... I found one of his guns in his drawer and shot him," Ana whispered. Taylor stood there for a moment and then turned to Ana.

"You're the Queen, you can't be prosecuted for this. Here's what we do, we'll say that one of the men in the dungeon found a gun and killed the king when he went down there. You won't get any blame my Queen, I promised your father I'd keep you out of trouble and that's what I'm going to do. I can't separate you two... I know that now. So I will let you get into your own trouble with that. But I can stop this from ruining you," Taylor said. Ana nodded and handed him the gun.

"I'll be back," he said, before leaving the room. Ana went over to where Christian was sitting and kissed him before inspecting his neck. There was a small cut where the knife had dug into his skin but nothing too serious. She sat in his lap on the bed, wrapping her arms tightly around him and burying her head in his neck; her safe place. Taylor came back in a moment later.

"It's sorted my Queen, somebody else will take the blame and we will get the body brought down to the dungeon in a moment," he said, eying the couple in front of him closely who were too wrapped up in each other to even notice his presence.

"What should I do?" Ana mumbled against Christians neck.

"You need to lay low for a while my Queen, do a public speech and act like you're in mourning for your beloved husband," the guards came in for Jose's body and a maid came in to mop up the blood. Taylor stood watch as it happened, making sure that there wasn't an ounce of evidence as Christian rocked Ana gently in his arms. Once the body had gone and the blood was cleared from the floor, Taylor departed leaving the couple.

"I love you Christian, I thought I was going to lose you" Ana whispered, running her fingers over his sculpted chest and up to the cut on his neck, smoothing over it gently.

"I love you too, angel. You won't lose me,"

"I promise you Christian, once the funeral is over, I'm completely yours," Ana sighed.

"I know, we can get married and have babies and live happily ever after together," Christian smiled when he heard her giggle.

"That sounds like a very nice future,"

* * *

King Jose's funeral was a huge public event. His coffin was wielded through the streets and the people of Britain came out to pay their respects, even if they didn't like him. Ana went to the funeral and acted the mourning wife as she read a speech written for her to the crowd at the funeral. It was hard for Ana to think of the fact that she'd been suffering under the thumb of either her father or Jose for so long. Now she was free; free to enjoy Christian and be the Queen in privacy. Taylor had told her that it wouldn't be practical to marry Christian due to the fact he'd come in as a prisoner and that there was already some suspicion around Jose's death. Christian told her that they could maybe marry in secret and he could be her King but not the countries. But Ana knew what she wanted, propriety be damned. Christian had permanently moved into her bedroom and his brother had a separate wing after Ana asked him to stay. He was now dating Lady Katherine Kavanagh and all of them had become very good friends. It was strange that Ana actually had friends; if you'd told her that a year ago she'd have laughed in your fact but her and Kate were close, she liked Elliot and she was head over heals in love with Christian.

3 months after Jose's funeral, Ana had been sick every morning for a week and Christian was getting worried so asked Taylor, who was now a loyal guard to both of them, to fetch the royal doctor. The doctor only stayed 20 minutes saying that she was certainly pregnant and giving her some advice. The Royal doctor was a good friend of Ana's fathers and had been loyal to the family for years so Ana knew he wouldn't say anything. She was in shock though, she'd never even thought that she could get pregnant with Jose because they never really had sex but with Christian, they were at it like rabbits, morning noon and night; they couldn't be in the same room together without wanting to devour each other. The doctor gave her some medicine of a herbal kind to help with the sickness and warned her that if she went out soon, it would be obvious that she was with child. She either had to stay out of the spot light for atleast a year, abdicate or risk the monarchies reputation by marrying Christian, a poor man who she took as her prisoner all those months ago, just 3 months after her husband had been killed. Ana knew what she wanted and even if the nation turned their back on the royal family, she'd choose Christian every time.

It was a small ceremony 2 months later, Ana's stomach was still as flat as a pancake so that her condition wasn't noticeable. The wedding however, caused uproar within the country. There were rumours and protests about her being pregnant and her forcing Christian to marry her. The strong religious sects of the country demanded she abdicate but, as much as Ana wanted to consider that as an option, Christian wouldn't let her.

 _"It will die down, they'll get over it, we both just need to lay low for now and only leave the castle if needed. Any body that you have meetings with can come here and we can have the baby here too. If you abdicate, it will cause a much bigger uproar,"_

She knew he was right, but she couldn't help wishing that she wasn't Queen. She wanted to be a commoner who was having a baby with the man she loved. She was so excited to be having their child; so excited that they were starting a family together. But at the same time, it had all come with a cost. One night, Ana and Christian were sat at dinner with Kate and Elliot when the situation was brought up.

"Would you not consider maybe writing a letter to the public to tell them about what Jose was really like and how you fell in love with Christian?" Kate asked.

"It would cause a scandal Kate, imagine it - Queen Anastasia made a man she'd imprisoned in her castle her sex slave whilst she was still married and fell in love with him, oh and by the way she's having his baby. The castle would probably get stormed,"

The subject was dropped whilst they finished eating but later that night, after a warm bath and two rounds of sex, Christian was rubbing Ana's stomach when he brought it up again.

"You always said you wanted to maybe write a story, would it not be an idea to write everything in a book. It could be like a biography of your life. Maybe if people say things from your point of view they would see that you are only human," Ana looked down at her husband as he kissed her bump and stroked his head.

"It's a good idea love, but most of the country won't see things from my point of view. They will see me as an adulterer... a whore," Christian shook his head.

"Never call yourself that again. They won't think that, they'll see the real you, the beautiful woman who I'm in love with," Christian said kissing her and moving his head between her legs to show her just how much he loved her.

After some careful consideration and lengthy discussions with her husband, Taylor and her recently employed public relations strategist Lord Ethan, Kate's brother, Ana decided to write her book. It took her months to complete and she asked for her husbands guidance on what to include and just how much detail to go into. The castle staff were worried that the publication of the book would either cause or prevent a mass crisis. The book was published and instantly became a best seller, to the surprise of the castle and Ana, Christian was right, people had sympathy towards her. The religious groups were still up in arms about her scandalous behaviour but they were a small minority compared to the majority of Britain who now supported her.

Christian was now the publics king, women swooned over him and he became something of a hero for saving the Queen from the fate of Jose. Ana gave birth 2 months after the book's release to a beautiful baby boy who they named Prince Theodore, he was the spitting imagine of his father, from the grey eyes to the curly copper hair.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Teddy, please go to sleep," Christian sighed for the third time that night, gently rocking his 3 month old son in his arms. Teddy's grey eyes looked up at him, drooping slightly as he was held and rocked in his fathers strong arms._

 _"hmm, that's it baby boy, close your eyes," Christian whispered, kissing his sons head and walking over to the window in the nursery connected to their bedroom. The 'prisoners room' that he'd stayed in when he was first captured had been demolished and a nursery was created in its place. It was warm and cosy with the finest cotton and silk. Toys had been sent from the King of Sweden and the crib had been hand crafted as a present from the Queen on Spain._

 _"Is he asleep sweetheart?" a soft voice asked from the door. Christian turned to face her and she smiled at the sight of her gorgeous husband holding their beautiful son._

 _"He's just closed his eyes, I think our baby boys finally asleep," Christian cooed, turned towards Teddy's crib and gently placing his son beneath the soft velvety blanket. Teddy curled around the fluffy bunny rabbit that Kate's mother had made for him and his copper hair fanned out on the bed. Ana came to the crib, sliding a hand down her husbands back as she reached down to pet her sleeping babies hair. They both said goodnight before shutting the door and walking to the door at the end of the wing that led to their bedroom. Ana turned to look at Christian, and was about to speak when his lips smashed to hers, his hands ripping at the material of her nightgown and shoving it down her shoulders. Ana gasped and moaned at the passionate assault, gripping her husbands shoulders as he lapped at her nipples. She slipped her hands down his well defined chest and abs into his pyjama pants, grasping his thick erection in her hands and squeezing. She let go when Christian got to his knees on the ground._

 _"Open your legs for me," he growled, staring intently at her panty covered heat. Ana swallowed, her throat burning and core soaking as she watched him lick his lips in anticipation._

 _"Darling, maybe we should go back to our bed, Teddy might wake up," Ana whimpered, even as she brushed her hands through his hair, encouraging him to kiss along the line of her panties, breathing in her arousal._

 _"Open them Anastasia, now, I want to look at you," he leaned back and watched her open her legs for him. She knew she could never deny him anything, he was too good at making her wet and needy._

 _"mmm, lets take these off so I can get a proper look," Christians fingers ran up her legs slowly causing her to shiver; slowly, as though to prolong her torture, he removed the wet garment, throwing it behind them. He spread her legs further apart so he could fit even closer to her._

 _"So wet, always so wet, look at this dripping pussy," he looked up at her with a sadistic smiles, "I'm going to **Devour** you Anastasia, you'll be begging me to shove my cock in you by the end of this," he warned, before diving in head first, biting and sucking her straight away until she was pile of goo. Her hands gripped his hair forcing him closer and her moans were loud and pleading. He showed no mercy, rubbing her sweet spot between licks until she screamed his name as the coil snapped, sending her into heavan. Before she could even blink, his pants were around his ankles and he was lifting her around his hips, slamming his rock hard dick inside her quivering hole, making sure her back hit the wall with every pound of his hips. He sucked her neck leaving bruises and marks and rubbed her breast. This was the trust they had now; the longing. Ana trusted Christian to be rough yet loving, she liked to show her dominant side but his dominant side turned her into a hot mess._

 _"Harder Christian! oh please, more," he thrust into her harder, deeper, faster. Her screams and whimpers were matched by his groans as they neared the edge._

 _"oh Christian," she whined as he slammed harder against her._

 _"You're squeezing me so fucking hard, how are you still this tight? Come now Anastasia," Christian growled, reaching down to rub her sensitive button sending her over the edge, clawing at his back as she loved to do with him spurting thick streams of come inside her a few moments later._

 _"Now... we can ... go to bed," Christian smirked, kissing his dazed wife's swollen lips and carrying them into their bedroom, closing the door behind them._

* * *

2 years later, Ana gave birth to a beautiful little girl, Princess Phoebe who was the spitting image of her mother, with her fathers eyes.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"mmm I love you," Ana moaned as Christian pumped in and out of her, moving his fingers to the place she ached for him._

 _"I love you too," Christian flipped them over so that his wife was on top of him and she slammed down hard. Her nails scratched down his chest leaving bright red marks in their wake causing Christian to groan and flip them back over, pounding into her harder when the door suddenly slams open revealing 3 year old Teddy, his 1 years old little sister toddling behind him, stumbling whilst trying to keep up. Christian and Ana don't even notice them, too into each other and the chase to orgasm._

 _"Oh Christian, Yes!" Ana cried as Christian changed the angle of his hips, dragging her fingers down his back to his ass, squeezing the firm muscles between her hands._

 _"Daddy, what are you going to my mummy?" Teddy asked curiously from the side of the bed, watching his parents. Christian stopped dead still and Ana pulled the covers over them quickly to hide their lower bodies._

 _"Teddy... what's wrong baby boy?" she panted, trying to calm her breath, Christian was still in shock above her that his children had just walked into the room._

 _"I took the key off Taylor, I wanted to wake you. Mummy, why was daddy on top of you? was he hurting you?" Teddy asked as Phoebe stared at the three of them, not really sure what was going on. She found something to look at on the carpet, rolling around on the floor and Ana looked at her quickly before moving her eyes back to her son, who looked a little... traumatised._

 _"Daddy wasn't hurting me baby, we were just having a play wrestle and he was winning,"_

 _"But you were moaning mummy, and you both have no clothes on and daddy put his..."_

 _"Okay, stop Teddy, tell you what, we'll have this conversation when you're a little older but for now, let's just forget it, mummy and I were play wrestling," Christian said, finally coming out of his initial shock. Teddy's face turned from confused to happy and he jumped on the bed, his little sister giggling at him._

 _"I want to wrestle you daddy!" he shouted, pushing Christian off his wife and flat onto his back. Ana giggled, picked her robe up off the floor and as discreetly as possible, whilst Teddy was being tickled by his father, putting it on under the covers before getting out of bed._

 _"Okay, come on Ted, let daddy get some clothes on and we can go down to breakfast," Teddy's big grey eyes lit up at the sound of breakfast and he jumped off Christian as fast as he could, running out of the room, heading for the kitchen in his pyjamas. Christian sighed and lay back on the bed as Ana went to pick up a cooing Phoebe from the floor. She walked around to Christian's side of the bed, waiting for him to pull on some pants and kissed his temple._

 _"We need to hide that key in future. Rain check?" She kissed his lips, plopping his baby girl in his lap._

 _"Definatly, our bed later," he winked. Ana stroked a hand across his jaw and kissed his lips again, reaching down to kiss her daughters chocolate coloured curls._

 _"Of course, I love you,"_

 _"I love you too, I'll take Phoebe if you go down and find our curious son," Ana giggled as Phoebe snuggled into her fathers chest, clearly tired from her adventure so far this morning. Christian lifted her up until her face was opposite his and she leaned forward to kiss him, giggling when he blew a raspberry on her neck._

 _"Come on princess Phoebe, breakfast time,"_

* * *

Prince Matthew was the third child to be born to the couple, he was just like his elder brother and then, 4 years later, the final Royal child, Princess Rose was born, making the family complete. They were blissfully happy for the rest of their lives and the Queen diminished her image as 'evil.' She was seen as a great mother and a loving wife to her husband. People once again fell in love with the monarchy, the country got out of debt and the economy boomed once again.

* * *

 _10 years later_

Christian and Ana sat in their garden one afternoon; their children were playing and swimming in the pond with Elliot or asleep on the grass beside them. Ana lay between Christians legs with her eyes closed feeling the serine calm on her face. The garden had always been her happy place but lying here with the man she loved with all her heart and their children surrounding them was paradise. She didn't need anything else, everything she needed was right there with her. Christians fingers ran up and down her arm causing goose-bumps to erupt on her skin. When a little breeze spiked up, Ana snuggled closer to her husband, moving her face further into his neck to be buried in his intoxicating scent, the smell she'd grown to associate with home.

"I love you," Christian whispered to her. She smiled and kissed his neck, stroking his chest with the hand that lay across him. Her legs intwined with his, the constant need for touch and intimacy showing in their actions. Ana heard her eldest daughter squeal as her older brother shoved her into the lake and Christian sat up slightly, craning his neck to watch the show.

"I love you too, it's so beautiful, our family out here, lying with you, the sun beating down,"

"I agree, it's hard to imagine that I was once a prisoner here," Ana giggled at his words.

"You weren't ever a prisoner, you were my saviour,"

 _The End_

* * *

 ** _AN_ \- Thank you so much for your support, I hope you enjoyed the story! I've got a few plots swirling in my head so I hope to be back soon with a new story :)**


End file.
